Love Isn't Easy
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. Sean was older than Emma, and all that she remembered of him was he teased her and was a horrible babysitter one time. 8 years pass without seeing another but now that he's back in town (and gorgeous), and staying with her family, he and Emma can't help but notice the chemistry and attraction between them. Things get very complicated. Who said love was easy?
1. Flashback

**Note: This is my version for Semma for the story 'Plaything' which is originally a Jemma. There is a lot of differences though. It's not that I don't have other ideas, it's just I can see it being more a Semma story now and I came up with more ideas. Enjoy! (Also so everyone knows, Raditch and Daphne are Sean's parents and ofcourse Spike and Snake are Emma's but her sisters are now Paige and Ellie/brother Spinner. )**

Onto the story…

" _Emma get down here! They're here!" Came Emma's mothers' voice._

 _Spike and Emma's father, Snake, were going on their date night which was every Friday and they shared their date night with another set of friends they had, Caitlin and Roger. They were close family friends. This left Emma alone sometimes with their son, Sean Cameron. He was older, more her sisters' age. They forced him a lot to stay here when both his parents went out with her parents because rumor had it they couldn't 'trust him' to be alone at the house. He was a 'trouble maker' as Emma's father would call him, but Snake enjoyed Sean at other times like when they watched basketball games together or talked about cars. Sean was into cars because his Dad Roger was a mechanic._

 _Actually, Sean and Emma's older sister Ellie were in the same grade. Ellie was teased a lot because of her crush on Sean but because she was so shy when it came to him, she'd never admit it. Instead, she pretended to hate him. They were both 'rebels' without a cause you could say._

 _Emma got up from doing her homework. She was about 9 now, and she happily smiled as she ran for dear life down her hallway and down the stairs to the living room. She loved her mothers friend Caitlin._

 _Emma's hair was long and blonde, styled in a cute way with two buns on her head and pieces of hair falling out of it. She had bambi like long legs that'd she probably grow into one day but for now, she was the 'baby' of the family._

 _"..Well, she can't watch herself yet. Maybe it's a good idea he stays with her."_

 _Emma stopped at the end of the stairs with the smile dropping off her face when she saw Sean leaning against the wall across from his parents. He looked miserable, like he always did, when he got stuck here while their parents went out. It was probably because he had to 'play' babysitter, but the truth was, Emma could watch herself. She was a smart girl. And when Sean would just watch tv all night, she would finish her homework, clean her room, and maybe even cook them hotdogs herself for dinner until one of her sisters got home. And if it was Ellie who was home soon, Sean and her seemed to forget Emma even existed. I guess 9 year olds and 15 year olds didn't go well together._

 _Snake now saw Emma standing by them as he opened the door for his wife and Caitlin, Roger following behind. "Emma, be good. Sean will be here if you need anything, and Ellie is at Ashleys until 7. Paige should be home soon too."_

 _Emma rolled her big hazel eyes, "Okay, Dad."_

 _With that he snickered with Roger but before Roger left Emma saw him lean closer to Sean and warn quite less than gently, "Don't leave this house, boy. Got it?"_

 _Sean rolled his eyes halfway and just started walking towards the tv room. He was a little intimidating to Emma, wearing bandana's around his head and almost always a scowl on his face with his cold blue eyes._

 _After the door closed after Roger, Emma knew what to do and went to the fridge to find hotdogs. Sean did his own thing and probably forgot about her as he got comfortable on the couch with his feet up on the foot stool._

 _When Emma cooked the hot dogs and washed the dishes after, she passed one to Sean over the couch. He was too into the movie he was watching to turn his head and see her so she sighed and walked around the couch, putting the bun and hot dog nearly in his face. Sean jumped a little and went to glare but then raised an eyebrow._

 _"Thanks." He muttered before taking a bite. Emma went to leave but peaked back at him, noticing him actually take a second to realise the hot dog was coated with his favorite things; Mustard and Ketchup. He happily ate the rest and sat more up on the couch._

 _Emma walked back to the kitchen and Sean took a moment to sigh and turn his head to look over his shoulder at the young girl, "You like Jack Nicolson?"_

 _Emma turned to give him a weird look, "Jack who?"_

 _"The shining." Sean turned and sat back towards the tv and pointed at the movie playing._

 _Sean was never much for words. Emma decided to just go over and sit on the other side of the couch. She watched the movie for a second and after an elevator opened and blood came pouring out, Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust._

 _"I think this is too mature and scary for me." She noted._

 _Seans eyes were glued to the tv but he chuckled at that, and that said something since nobody could really ever make him laugh…he was too busy mad at the world._

 _He replied to her, "If you're that smart to know that, I think you are mature enough."_

 _"Can't we watch something else?" Emma asked_

 _"Nope."_

 _"You're an awful babysitter."_

 _Sean was grinning now and couldn't help but revaluate the thoughts he had on this girl. Maybe he judged too soon when he considered her to just be the annoying youngster, but she wasn't even annoying when he thought about it. She always kept to herself, was smart, and somewhat even easy to talk to. Plus, she made him hot dogs._

 _Maybe being stuck with her wasn't_ _ **awful**_ _per say. Maybe he was too hard on her just because she was a kid._

 _He teased with a playful whisper, "Maybe that's because.._ _ **I'm not your babysitter**_ _."_

 _Emma gave him an annoyed look now, "Then why else are you here hanging out with a 9 year old?"_

 _"Touche." Emma thought he was finished with that but he spoke again after his eyes glazed over a little, "My parents don't trust me."_

 _"Oh." She felt a bit bad and eyed him. He didn't seem so scary suddenly, maybe just misunderstood. His face even seemed to soften but rather sadly. Emma frowned._

 _Sean clenched his jaw and Emma wondered if he forgot she was with him because his next words were .. "My parents are getting a divorce."_

 _Emma was taken back a little and her eyes widened but before she could even say anything the front door opened._

 _"I'm home!" called Ellie._

 _Sean snapped out of it and looked around and over his shoulder. He blinked and seemed shocked that he may of said what he did out loud and glanced back at Emma. He couldn't believe he told her. He got up quick and seemed to try to forget they were even having a conversation._

 _"Hey." Sean greeted Ellie. She should be the better option opposed to a 9 year old but as she noticed him and began to gloat about her life and what she did today, Sean got bored. Ellie was cute, and a cool girl, but Sean just didn't see anything in her. . no matter how much his parents and her parents would love that._

 _"..Then Ashley told me the leather jacket didn't look good on me," Ellie was telling Sean and fixed the jacket she wore, "But I knew she just said it because she wanted it. Like it?" she seemed to smirk a little flirtatiously and tilt her head at him._

 _Sean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck to just nod. He didn't know what more to say about some coat. "yea."_

 _Ellie nearly blushed as red as her hair. She then peaked up the stairs and to the living room where Emma sat, still watching them. Ellie sent her a quick glare. Emma rolled her eyes and knew what that meant. Bug off._

 _Emma got up and went to walk away but when she passed them and headed for the stairs, Sean noticed and called her back, "Where you going?"_

 _Emma almost sounded annoyed, "Why do you care?"_

 _Sean was taken back at that. He eyed Emma more as Ellie insisted he let Emma leave, "She has homework to do." Ellie lied, and gave Emma a look to leave her and Sean be._

 _Sean could see the maturity oddly in Emma, but not in Ellie. That said something. Sean could sense maybe Emma had to take care of herself a lot, and was maybe ignored a lot too.. which probably hurt. That came with the territory of being the youngest though and having such an age difference from your sisters. Sean now actually felt sorry for her now. That had to be tough._

 _The door opened and in came Paige. She gasped happily and greeted, "Well look whose here. Sean Cameron in our very own house."_

 _Ellie clenched her jaw and tried to stay calm. She just wanted alone time with Sean. Her sisters were ruining it!_

 _She asked Paige, "I thought you were going to a party?"_

 _"I am. I needed to change my shoes." As Paige changed her runners to her heels, she explained her situation. "Hazel is waiting outside for me and she's breaking up with Jimmy tonight so we need to look good."_

 _"What does that have to do with your shoes?" Emma bluntly asked, now boredly sitting on the staircase._

 _Sean snickered. The girl had a point._

 _Paige sighed and stood back up with her heels now on, "Emma, I think it's time we go over fashion sense. You're old enough now to know what's social suicide and what's not."_

 _"Another time, Paige!" Ellie exclaimed, annoyed. "You're late."_

 _Paige looked awfully confused, "For what?"_

 _"Your trial." Ellie answered and smirked at her own joke as Paige got more confused._ " _You know, the party where people judge if you're actually worthy of being part of their social diseased popular group?"_

 _Paige's mouth dropped and she then glared and whipped the door open, storming out of it. Ellie happily grabbed Sean's arm now and dragged him to the couch to watch a movie. Alone. Emma had already disappeared from on the staircase and was in her room._

 _…Sean may have been right. Emma was unnoticed a lot even for how spirited, cute and smart she was. Three girls and one boy was too much for her busy parents. And her sisters were always too 'cool' to hang out with her. It was sad, and lonely sometimes. Definitely hard for a young girl, but something that forced her for the better to grow up._

 _That night, Emma's mom came home a little upset. I guess Caitlin gave her some bad news about moving away with Sean because her and Roger were getting a 'civilized' divorce. Sean was right._

 _And that would be the last time Emma saw Sean or Caitlin for a long time. Spike tried to keep in touch with Caitlin, but distance was hard._

 _..Emma never thought she'd ever have to see Sean again. And not in the way it happens either. Nor did she expect she'd ever_ _ **fall**_ _for him…._


	2. Chapter 2

**8 YEARS LATER**

"Emma, get in the water!" Her friend complained, swimming in her pool in her backyard.

"JT!" Emma squealed while trying to tan as he splashed her from in the pool, "Don't! OK?"

She laid on a towel and the sun baked down on her tanned golden body. Emma Nelson was 17 now, 18 in a few months, and she was drop dead gorgeous, definitely not a little girl anymore. She was famous for her smarts, blonde hair, and hypnotizing hazel eyes.

Even though boys and even men fell at her feet, she chose to look at more important things like her future and college or even the environment. Guys were last on her mind right now, especially high school ones, hell, even college ones. She dated a guy named Kelly, a freshman in college just this summer and things ended up badly. Turned out he thought she was some easy highschool blonde bimbo. He was wrong.

"Last day of summer and you're really going to not jump into the pool?" her best friend, Manny asked. She also swam in the water until she jumped up near Emma and sat on the side of the pool, knees in the water.

Manny was amazing, though she had a promiscuous side known to the whole town, she was very loyal to her friends and had a bubbly personality.

"Her loss!" Jt insisted, floating on his back in the water now and snickering at Emma who just rolled her eyes smiling. It was her pool! And today wouldn't be the last day she'd be in it. The pool stayed open at least two more weeks.

"Something tells me she's going to come in." Manny mischievously noted. Before Emma could even give her a weird look and wonder what she had meant, she felt two hands grab her from behind and pulled her up from the ground.

"Wha- SPINNER!"

Out of nowhere Emma's older brother grabbed Emma over his shoulder, and ran into the pool. It was a big splash with the two and Emma swam up to splash his face when he swam up too and laughed at her.

"You did NOT just do that!" she yelled.

Over by the barbeque Snake laughed, flipping burgers and shook his head smiling at his kids fooling around.

"Awe come on little sister, don't get so mad!" Spinner said, swimming around as she swam to the steps and began walking up them, fixing her bikini bottoms.

Jt seemed to glance twice when Emma got out of the pool and by all means he knew they were just friends, Emma was his DEAR friend, but he wasn't blind to how smoking hot she was. Even Manny caught him looking and giggled while Emma got out of the pool and sat back on her towel.

"Thanks Spinner." Emma noted 'lovingly' to her brother who grinned at her.

Suddenly a familiar blonde and red head came out from the house and into the back yard to join them. Paige and Ellie, Emma's sisters! They were bickering at another ofcourse. They had both moved out of the house a bit ago since being older but Paige was visiting and Ellie too, but Ellie lived closer to home than Paige. Infact, she picked Paige up at the airport.

Paige was snapping at Ellie as they walked over, "Well if you met me where you said you would we would of gotten here faster."

"Not my fault you don't know where the real parking lot was." Ellie taunted. She looked the same but the punk look was gone, now a bit more professional since a journalist but the same attitude and long red hair.

Paige was the same too, dressing like a millionaire star. Her boyfriend walked behind them, Matt Orlander, he was 2 years older than her and they had met when she moved away.

"There's a million parkin-" Paige stopped talking as she noticed everyone, "What is everyone staring at?"

"Still the same." Taunted Emma with a sigh, sharing a low smirk with Manny who understood. Emma got up though and went over to hug her sister hello.

"Emma! You're wet!" exclaimed Paige in alarm after their 'sweet' hug. Emma just gave her an obvious nod waving down her body to where she wore a bikini. Paige hit Matt's arm hard knowing he was staring at Emma when she turned around and walked back where she came from.

"Where's mom?" Ellie asked and yelped when Spinner splashed her from in the water and so stuck her middle finger up at him. He laughed.

"Inside, on the phone." Snake spoke up to his daughter from the barbeque, she rolled her eyes but got over it and went over, hugging him.

"With who?" she asked as he kissed her head. She smiled a bit, she missed her Dad. Ellie and Snake were most a like with the red hair and stern attitudes.

"Caitlin. Remember her?" Snake asked. Ellie raised her eyebrows, and even though he asked if she remembered Cailtin, it was Sean Cameron who popped into her head and the old crush of her teen years made her smirk.

"I remember." She nodded.

"Who?" Emma asked.

Snake looked at Emma, surprised, "You don't remember Caitlin? You loved her! Your moms old friend?"

Paige and Ellie nodded, remembering. Emma on the other hand, shrugged and was clueless.

Paige smirked and said, "Remember she had a son? Sean? Mean old intimidating 'bad boy'?"

"Sounds just my type." Joked Manny. Spinner laughed and so did JT. Emma just got up and went to go get changed back into some real clothes for dinner. She couldn't remember these people, it was foggy, but she might be able to kind of remember Sean when Paige said he had that 'bad boy' kind of look. Before she could go into detail of what she could remember, dinner was ready.

"Dinner!" Spike called everyone from down the stairs and Emma raced out of her room.

(((((******))))))

Everyone sat at the dinner table catching up and Emma tried to wave Paiges hand away when she played with her hair.

"Stop it."

"You should come out to LA one time with me and try to become a model. You have the legs and body for it." Paige told her.

"That's right Paige, degrade our little sister." Ellie taunted, passing the bowl of pasta salad around.

Paige rolled her eyes, "What's degrading about being a model?"

"Oh I don't know **.. everything**?"

"Alright, alright, enough." Snake said, chewing his food. Paige hasn't even been home a day and already her and Ellie were fighting like nothing has changed.

"So," Spike spoke up and explained as she changed the subject, "I was talking to Cailtin today.."

"How is she?" Snake asked.

"Good." Spike smiled, nodding.

"You were on the phone for like 2 hours." Ellie said in a huff.

"Oh my god." Paige laughed looking at Ellie, "Remember you had a huge crush on Sean when we were younger? Her son?" she asked and the two started giggling.

Spinner let his own snicker out, "You were obsessed."

"I wasn't obsessed." Ellie said, rolling her eyes and reminded, " _Hello,_ I have a boyfriend named **Craig."**

"That doesn't mean you never had a diary with Sean's name all over it." Taunted Paige playfully and her and Spinner laughed harder at Ellie's mad blushing. Even Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow and she giggled.

"What happened to them?" Emma then asked, turning her head towards her mother who shrugged her shoulders.

"Caitlin got a divorce from her husband, she took custody of Sean and they moved away and um," she glanced sadly over at Snake, "Roger passed away a few years after that."

Snake nodded and sadly looked down. He remembered that. He had to go up himself to pay respect to Caitlin and Sean at the funeral, the girls were too busy in school and Spike had to take care of them so only he went.

"Anyways," Spike cleared her throat and finally announced, "Caitlin said Sean was coming back to town and opening up his own shop here so I offered the guest house for him to stay in until he finds himself another place."

"The guest house!?" Paige yelled. She wanted the guest house! It was beautiful. It was behind the pool and so nice! More privacy, like a little apartment with glass windows, white walls, and beautiful furniture.

"Paige, you can take back your old room upstairs while you visit."

Paige gasped in offence. Emma laughed a bit with Ellie. For it being their family's guest house, the family was never in it, only friends of family or cousins.

Snake was lost in thought, impressed with this news. "His own garage huh? Just like his father." He smiled a bit. Emma glanced at her father and he seemed proud of this Sean guy she couldn't quite remember well.

Spike spoke up again, "Rumor is he bought the garage his father use to work at when they still lived here."

"He'll do great," Snake said, "That boy has been great with cars since a kid. What is he now? 20? 23?"

Emma shifted a little uncomfortably. A guy she barely knew was going to live here? At least she had her sisters visiting for a few weeks but then it was just her and him. How awkward was that?

((((**)))

The next few days came and went quick. Emma came out of her house to go to school for her first day of senior year when she noticed a moving truck outside her house. There were movers who were moving this Sean guy's stuff into their house.

Emma saw her parents standing on the lawn together, watching the movers lift a plasma 72 inch tv passed them.

"Caitlin said he's grown to be quite successful." Spike was talking to Snake as Emma came up behind them, "Too bad Ellie's now dating Craig."

Snake smirked at his wife's joke. They and Sean's parents use to joke how Ellie and Sean should one day marry another when they were older. It was always so funny how Caitlin and Spike got pregnant in the same year and had different gender babies. If it was two girls, maybe they would have been best friends, but since it was a girl and boy, that's what they thought should of happened.

"Maybe she'll dump him." Joked Snake. He didn't mean it. Craig was a nice boy, good for Ellie, and also close to the family since his Dad, Joey, was also Snake's best friend.

Spike laughed but smacked his chest. Emma rolled her eyes and finally spoke up.

"..this guy has a lot of stuff. How long is he staying anyways?" both Snake and Spike turned around to their teenage daughter.

"Oh Emma, he won't be a bother. I'm sure he'll be at his shop most the time." Spike said. Emma just sighed and adjusted her bad on her shoulder.

Snake recalled, "He use to be a bit of a trouble maker but the last few times I visited, he had really grown up and it's been years since." He nodded, fond of Sean.

Emma said with a slight annoyed tone, "I would of just liked to of been informed of some stranger moving into my house."

"It's my house. I pay the bills." Snake reminded with a smirk of his own that his wife joined in on.

Emma sighed again, tired of her parents' supposed humor. "Whatever, I'm going to school and after I'm going to work. Can I borrow the car?" she asked.

Snake pointed at her and answered, "Yes but only because I know if you drove you'd be in time for dinner, so don't dare be late." He threw her the keys.

Emma caught them and nodded, leaving. She worked at a place called the Dot, her brother managed it and she was one of the waitress'.

"Bye honey!" Spike called after Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

Later after school, Emma drove her dad's car into the parking lot of The Dot. She wore her nice blue fitted jeans with the Dot's apron wrapped around her waist. It was short, but kept hold of her pen and note pad for taking orders. Other than that, she took her jean jacket off and wore a white tank top. It was still hot as hell still with the weather!

As she stood at the counter, a bunch of girls she knew sat in a booth, but she didn't like them. Nor did they like her. They were friends of Kelly, the guy Emma had dated in the beginning of summer. These were girls from college.. and they were gossiping and looking at _her._

 _"He dated her?"_

 _"He totally used her to sleep with her."_

 _"Kelly and his silly highschool girls."_

 _"I know right?"_

 _"..Oh wow, look at the babe that just walked in!"_

Emma was trying to ignore them but their words stung. She stood straight up as she heard the door of the dot open and someone came in. Emma was just wiping a tear at the corner of her right eye when that new costumer stopped before her, and looked her up and down. She was totally clueless to him standing in front of her at the counter until he cleared his throat and Emma gasped a little, looking up and staring at the guy who stood before her. He wore jeans and white v-neck.

Emma went to open her mouth but nothing came out. Why? Because she found herself looking up into the face of the most hottest specimen of the male species she had ever seen on in her entire seventeen years of life. He put a guy like Kelly Anderson to shame. He was nicely shaped, probably just slightly older than her, and had the brightest blue eyes and even as he frowned deeply noticing her look upset, he had the sexiest display of dimples. There was something familiar about him also that Emma sensed. He had wavy nice pushed back light brown hair.

He wasn't just good-looking, he was handsome. Emma never felt or believed in 'weak knees' but now she was experiencing it first hand.

This was the babe who just walked in, obviously.

"Uh hi." Emma said looking down at her cash register now and looked back up at him, ready for him to just order something.

"Hi." He replied back almost playfully and teased, "Am I allowed to order something?"

Emma glanced over his shoulder to the girls giggling and frowned deeply, she didn't know if they were giggling like school girls over him..or laughing at her again. Meanwhile, the guy frowned as he knew the blonde was clearly upset over something and now she glanced behind him so he turned his head to look. He looked over his shoulder to see girls narrowing their eyes at her, but passed him flirty smiles. One even waved a little at him.

Sean turned back to the blonde behind the counter and just snickered, shaking his head. This girl before him was 100 times prettier than those girls, she was gorgeous. If he was looking, she'd be just his type with her beautiful lively hazel eyes, long blonde hair and her small, even if sad smile, lured him in. There was something he also sensed was familiar about her, like he'd known her a while or something. It was distracting.

"What can I get you?" she asked, trying to get back to work.

Sean bluntly said, "Screw them."

Emma paused and blinked, 'What?"

"Do you know them?" Sean asked, glancing back at the girls then reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "No.. not really."

"Then whatever it is..who cares?" He said while looking back at her and they locked eyes for a moment. Emma blinked and then shook her head, trying to focus.

He gave a slight smile that was more like a smirk and leaned forward on the counter to look over the menu. "What's good here?"

Sean knew he didn't usually make small talk, but he wanted to and was glad he did when she laughed a bit.

Emma smiled softly at him and had to admit, "We really only have the usual small crappy diner stuff. Muffin, coffee, hot chocolate or bagels.."

"Alright," Sean shrugged, "Crappy chocolate chip muffin to go. And a coffee"

Her smile must have been contagious because now he was smiling too. She turned around with a blush and Sean caught himself smiling after her as she walked away to grab his order, and he cleared his throat while shaking his head out of it. ' _You don't even know this girl, Cameron_.' He reminded himself.

When she came back, he couldn't help but smirk and rub the back of his neck. He wondered how old she was? She didn't look a day over 20.

"Thanks." He told her, grabbing the small bag out of her hand with his muffin inside it and she passed him his coffee next. Emma picked up the 5 dollar bill he put on the counter just as someone else came into the Dot and went straight for them.

"Can you believe it? First day back and I'm finally the cheer captain and Holly J tries to tell ME what to do? Smart ass little _freshmen."_ Manny Santos came storming over, sitting on the stool infront of the counter by Emma and Sean but speaking to Emma. She was so hot headed she didn't even notice Sean until a moment later and her scowl turned into a smirk then smile, eying the hottie talking to Emma.

Emma was slightly embarrassed but laughed a little, glancing from Manny back to the unknown mystery guy. Sean on the other hand, took in Manny's appearance. She wore a Degrassi blue cheerleading uniform, and so that meant her blonde friend that he couldn't take his eyes off of wasn't even 18 yet. Sean stared a bit in shock before Emma glanced up and their gazes met. Caught red-handed staring, he guiltily looked away. He now looked ready to run out of there.

"Thanks again." He said before leaving and for some reason wouldn't look her in the eye but did glance back once more before the door shut behind him.

Emma frowned a bit and watched him go with a slight pout before she mumbled, "Bye.."

What was that about? They seemed to had something sparking between them, didn't they?

Manny raised an eyebrow at Emma and looked where mysterious guy left and she sighed helplessly, "There he goes." She playfully said.

Emma put a piece of hair behind her ear and tried not to blush and smile so hard as she turned to Manny, "Whatever, he looked what? 25? I'm jail bait."

Manny snickered rolling her eyes, "You're 17 going on **30.** You're a babe, a tall, fully developed, independent-"

"This is my cue to leave." Teased Emma, grabbing her bag. Time to go home and meet this stranger who'd be living in her house.

"You leaving?" The manager asked Emma who walked around the counter and nodded, "Tell your brother he's got a shift for 9am tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Emma called back over her shoulder as she met up with Manny and the two girls went to leave. When Manny opened the door for them, Emma stopped in her tracks.

…It finally clicked. The guy who was just in here, Mr Mysterious.. he was Sean Cameron, Cailtins son. The blue piercing eyes were forgetful. That's why she sensed something so familiar about him! And wow did he ever grow up. .

Emma looked stunned as Manny waved a hand in her face, "Em, what's wrong?"

Emma flushed and tried to force a smile, "N-nothing. Lets go. I'll drive you home."

"yes!" Manny childishly cheered.

Meanwhile with Sean, as he pulled up into the Nelson/Simpson drive way, he had made no connection yet to how he felt he knew that girl. All he knew is he was now thinking about her, and how could it be she was only 17?

"Damn.." whispered Sean before taking the keys out of his ignition and then got out of the car, trying to shake it off and forget the girl. Something told him it wouldn't be the last thought of her though.

"Sean Cameron." Snake greeted happily as he came up to Sean's car, extended his arms. Sean chuckled a bit, not the hugging type, but the two shared a manly hug. Snake was like a father figure growing up for Sean. "Come on in, you must be hungry from the long drive!"

"I got a muffin but a home made meal would be great." Sean joked, patting his hard stomach. Snake couldn't even help but practically poke his biceps too.

"You workin' out?" he asked the obvious, making Sean laugh as they entered the household.

((((**)))

Emma raced home, she was a little late and she knew Snake would be annoyed. Emma opened the door quickly and took off her coat to walk quickly into the kitchen.

"Emma?" came her mothers voice.

"I'm sorry!" Emma declared, hearing plates being banged and forks clinking. They must of already started dinner. Knowing Sean was here, some doubt still stirred in her stomach..she wasn't so sure but some of her knew he would be there, sitting at the table. It was him. She was 90% sure. Yet, when she saw him, it was still crazy.

There he was.

"Hi.." she greeted uncomfortably. At the table, her parents beamed at her and their one and only guest looked up and stared right back at her. Emma's sisters were still eating their dinner but Matt and Spinner at least waved hello. Emma was too busy still looking right back at Sean who was in shock seeing the diner girl standing before him.

It clicked in for him now. He glanced from Emma to her parents and squinted his eyes back at her. He was trying not to look like an idiot, but he had to remind himself Snake had three daughters, and Emma had to of been the youngest he remembered and recalled wasn't at the table…until now. Now that she was here and things were falling into place, Sean still didn't blame himself for not knowing. She was a whole new person. Beautiful as hell.

Emma was the youngest daughter. Sean had to rip his eyes off of her and looked down back at his half eaten meal. He hoped to god she couldn't tell that he was flirting with her at The Dot. He knew it was wrong now, yet, his eyes drifted back towards her. You still couldn't tell she was only 17.

.

"Honey!" exclaimed Spike, "This is Sean. You remember him, don't you?" she asked giving Emma a 'just say yes' look.

Emma didn't even take her eyes off of her plate as she just nodded and grabbed her fork.

Sean tried to face this awkward situation the best he could, "I saw her." He declared, "At the dot, earlier."

Emma looked up before sticking her fork into her food, "Yeah.." she nodded and he did so back before clearing his throat after they locked eyes for a moment too long.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you."

Emma wanted to die. Now there was slim to no chance with mystery guy. "It's fine. Neither did I." she lied. She felt a slight sting of hurt, but that was just stupid right?

Through dinner, Emma witnessed even Paige giggling at Sean's jokes. Some weren't even jokes, just dry humor, he wasn't the 'joking' type. Paige was giggling way too hard even Ellie kicked her under the table. Emma then noticed that Craig wasn't here for dinner and narrowed her eyes at Ellie before rolling her own eyes. Ellie was also blushing and giggling every time Sean looked at her or asked her to 'pass the salt'.

Geez, Emma thought, if that's what SHE looked like when she had met him she hoped she didn't look so pathetic like her sisters did at this moment.

"Can I be excused?" Emma asked her mom quietly while the guys were having a talk about the football game the other day.

Sean was listening to Snake but heard Emma ask her mother to leave and cornered his eyes.

"No, Emma. Be polite." Spike whispered back to her and focused back on Snake.

Emma bit the end of her tongue and too tried to focus back on her father but she caught Sean's glance and her breath stopped. Sean looked away quickly and took a deep breath, grabbing his glass of whiskey and coke and took a gulp.

"It was a good game." Snake recalled, "They didn't see it coming."

"Go Bills!" shouted Matt and Spinner even jumped when sipping his drink. He glared at Matt who chuckled and patted his back apologetically.

"So what exactly do you do now, Sean?" Paige asked, completely interested in him, not the game.

Sean went a bit stiff when everyone looked at him. "I own my own auto repair shop." He answered, "It'll be big, and a lot of work. But worth it."

"How many people you got workin' for you?" Snake asked.

Sean shrugged, "6, I think. I'm hoping to hire 5 more mechanics when things get going. I might need to hire a manager, since I want to still help out and fix cars instead of being held up in the office."

"Like an accountant?" Spike asked, glancing at Emma, "Emma's going to college soon for Business. She'd be perfect for you!"

Emma wanted to die again. She looked up and around the table at everyone staring at her, all but Sean who kept his eyes down at his hand around his drink. For once, one of Paige's outburst got them out of that mess…

"Is it true you're like made of money?" Paige had to ask curiously. Now everyone stared at her, even Emma gave her an outrageous look. "What? I heard it through the grapevine.."

Sean itched the back of his head and chuckled, "Um. Yea." He nodded, "I've got money. But nothing I didn't work hard for. I knew how to save. My Dad's trust money helped a lot too. I knew he'd want me to do this with his money."

Emma softened while gazing at Sean then sadly looked down. More flashbacks came to her. Now she remembered when she was young and of all people Sean would tell, he told _her_ about his parents' divorce. He was more closed up back then, now he seemed more mature. Still mysterious, but mature.

"You're so crude, Paige." Ellie shot at her older sister.

Paige rolled her eyes, "I was just curious is all." She told Sean graciously, "I like that you don't make a fuss of it. If I was rich-"

"Enough Paige," Spike said now, rolling her own eyes and slightly embarrassed.

"Hey," Spinner spoke up and asked Sean, "You still play basketball?"

"Uh-"

Matt cut Sean off before he could even answer, "Oh man lets go play now before it's dark!" he and Spinner got up and ran out of the kitchen before Emma could even blink. Even Sean didn't know what just happened.

"You don't have to go play with them, they're idiots." Ellie told Sean. Sean turned to look at her and glanced at Emma who looked away.

"Emma help me with the dishes please." Spike said while getting up and grabbing some. Emma followed in her steps and so did Snake.

"Let me show you to the guest house." Ellie insisted. She got up and grabbed Sean's arm who had no choice but to get up as well, opening his mouth but no words came out as Snake turned from the sink.

" **I** will show him the guest house." Even Emma could tell Snake's 'serious' voice was on and could tell Ellie was maybe slightly crushing on Sean again. He didn't like that .. . neither did Emma.

Even Emma's own mother asked, "Are you single, Sean?"

Emma rolled her eyes and put the milk back in the fridge, when she turned around she looked at Sean to notice him already looking at her. He was staring at her with those brutally intense blue eyes, a slightly amused smirk tugging on his lips. His smile immediately spread into a warm, knowing grin, glancing around at her family and back at her, as if to say he understood her thoughts of thinking they were crazy. Loveable. But crazy.

This was going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's hottie from the diner?" Manny's voice couldn't sound more stunned either.

Emma landed on her bed and laid back into her pillows with her cellphone to her ear, "Yup, hottie from the diner." She giggled a bit. "He's going to be living in the Guest house for a bit.."

"Weird!" Manny exclaimed, "But also? Amazing! Now you can **really** get to know him. I saw you eying him!"

"Out of the question, Manny." Sighed Emma.

"Why!?"

"Cause.." Emma was loss for words so changed the subject, "Do you know what my moms doing downstairs right now? Showing old baby pictures."

"And you're out." Came Manny's reply as if Emma was in a baseball game.

Emma sighed, she knew, no chance..

"I got to go." Emma admitted, "My mom will get mad if I hide in my room all night with our new guest."

"See yeah." They said at the same time and hung up.

Emma skipped down the stairs and heard everyone in the living room. As she went to make her last step down she bumped hard into someone trying to go up from around the corner. She gasped a little and a hand went on her arm so she didn't fall back and she put her hand on the said persons arm too for balance. It was a buff arm, solid. She looked up a bit startled at Sean. He glanced down at her with a swallow.

"Careful." He said.

"Thanks." She said, even though he bumped into her. The two continued to stare at another until Emma removed her hand off of him and stepped back. His hand slid off her while doing so.

He eyed her and looked around before he lowered his voice and admitted, "I really had no idea it was you.. you're.. different." He said, as if that wasn't the word he wanted to use. "All grown up."

Before she could reply he seemed to look away from her, and sighed. Oh wow.. was she annoying him suddenly? Emma felt a bit taken back by that and squinted her eyes at him.

"It's fine." She said and crossed her arms like it wasn't a big deal. She then heard her mom calling her name and muttered, "Scuse me.."

Sean moved out of her way and then stared for a moment where she stood. He smelt a faint smell of sweet vanilla and tried not to breath it in. It was clearly her scent and it was intoxicating. He cursed and walked away from that spot quick as he could.

Sean followed her back into the living room and took a seat near Spike who was going through that damn family album. Emma sat next to her Dad on another couch.

"And this is Emma at two years old, in the baby pool. Look at that baby bum." Giggled Spike, pointing the picture out and turned it towards Sean.

Snake laughed as Sean smirked a bit, trying not to smile as he caught Emma's eye and Emma just shook her head in shame but had to let out a small laugh.

"She showed my clown picture from Halloween of 96'" Ellie said in horror next to Emma. Craig seemed to be here now too, he must of came when Emma went up stairs. He sat on the other side of Ellie.

"Show the one of Ellie dressed as AC/DC for Halloween in 99!" he insists.

Ellie slapped Craig's arm, "Or don't!" she shouted at her mom next who actually went to look for it. Emma passed Craig a knowing smile, it was a good embarrassing photo. Ellie was giggling now and sunk more into Craig when he put an arm over her. Emma smiled slightly to their loving embrace.

"Mom." Groaned Paige, "Are you just going to sit there showing embarrassing photos all day?"

"They're not embarrassing, they're adorable!" Snake said, standing up for his wife.

Paige chirped up, "Show the good photos then! All my prom pictures are in the back of the album."

Emma was now laughing next to Craig. Paige was ridiculous sometimes. Craig laughed next to her too and they couldn't stop laughing. Sean glanced over and between them. He knew he felt a brother/sisterly vibe between them but jealousy stirred and that didn't sit well with him. Sean even got up and cleared his throat when everyone turned to look at him, wondering where he was going.

"I'm uh, just need some water." Was all he said before he walked out.

Emma turned her head to watch him go and she then bit her lip, looking down at her hands on her lap.

Later that night, Emma was back in her room and closed her bedroom door. She leaned on it and closed her eyes trying to tell herself to get over the goosebumps she felt when around Sean. It was **never** going to happen.

Emma fell on her bed and tried to go to sleep.

((((((((******)))))))))

"I've got to meet this guy." Manny told Emma the next day.

Emma giggled closing her locker. She wore a cute black mini skirt and button up white blouse. Her hair was slightly curled and she topped the look off with her red heels.

"What do we have first again?" Manny asked Emma while they walked down the hall.

"Math."

"Right." the two girls laughed and went to their first class. Jt came up behind them at the door and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Morning my ladies." He greets happily.

"Dream on JT." Laughed Manny, shrugging him off.

Emma was Miss smarty pants so they sat somewhat near the front on the side closest to the door, that way Manny got what she wanted too and could slip out if she wanted to.

Behind Emma sat Peter Stone and she smiled a little when he noticed her and smiled too.

"Hey Emma." He greeted. He was the most popular guy in their senior class. She use to crush on him hard, but lately.. not so much.

"Hey Peter." She greets.

"How was your summer?" he asked as she sat and he leaned forward.

"Good." She answered, tossing her reply over her shoulder. When the teacher started their lesson, Emma could still feel Peter's gaze on her and she sunk a little more in her seat uncomfortably. She hated that while she sat here, and Mr Popular was finally interested in her, all she could think about was you know who. Peter didn't add up to how gorgeous, mysterious or mature Sean was.

Damn it.

((*)))

Later that day after school, Emma sat on her bed, her bedroom door open and windows too, it was hot in the house. She wore her jean shorts and a yellow tank top, her hair up into a bun. See? Summer still wasn't over. She was thinking over jumping into the pool soon.

She tried to fan herself when she ripped one of her homework pages out and bent it up like an old stylish fan.

"Well that's not very nice to do to your science book." Said a voice.

Emma gasped a bit and looked up at her door. Sean leaned on her door frame, his shoulder leaning against it and his foot crossed infront of the other, hands in his pockets..just looking so..good. He seemed to eye around her room. It was a classic looking bedroom, nothing 'teenish' about it. Emma was into design and the more modern look.

"Do you need something?" Emma couldn't help but notice the sass in her voice. Woops. Well come on! He wasn't making it easy for her.

"Your mom said it's time for dinner." He confirmed.

"Ok." Emma said and looked down. She hoped he got the hint. Her eyes slowly scanned back up and he was gone. She sighed almost thankfully. This 'crush' or whatever it was, it had to go!

((*))

"So you're looking for a house then, Sean?" Spike asked him during dinner.

Emma played with her food and tried not to listen. It was going badly.

"Uh," Sean paused on eating his salad, "An apartment actually. House might be too big for me right now."

"Especailly if you're single." Ellie said out loud with a far off look in her eyes and girlish smile. Even Sean glanced at her with a chuckle and nodded. She blinked and snapped out of it, "I mean, if it's just you, you don't need too much space."

Even Emma gave Ellie a look like she was coming off obvious. Ellie may be inlove with Craig, but her old crush on Sean was still in there. It was hard resisting a guy with charms, the looks, and the biceps. She'd never take it seriously, but it was fun to see the crush still there. It'd fade eventually.

Meanwhile, Snake came back from the fridge with two beers. One for himself, one for Sean. Sean took one and opened it, thanking him.

Spike tilted her head and added, "I swear your mom said you were looking for a house."

"I was." Sean said. Emma noticed him clench his jaw a bit and he gazed down at his drink. He wanted to get this over with. "I was with someone but I decided it was best to move here alone."

Emma took this in. So he had a girlfriend? Or did? It had to be serious if they were looking into getting a house together here.

"She had some issues," Sean muttered and just got it over with, "She drank too much. So I'm here, she's back home and it's over. For the best."

"Sorry Sean." Spike felt awful for prying.

"It's fine."

Spike felt like it wasn't. She shut her mouth then for the rest of their dinner. Emma couldn't be happier. Emma then glanced at Sean who took a swig of his beer, and then another. She couldn't help but eye it and then try to mind her own business.

Emma jumped by the sound of their phone ringing. Spinner got up to answer it, after a few moments and awkward silence around the table, Emma lifted her gaze, glancing at everyone as she caught Sean's eyes.

He wasn't even embarrassed he got caught, just kept looking at her until Spinner spoke up, holding the phone.

"Emma, it's your boyfriend!" he called.

Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on the table, pushing her chair back and getting up, sending Spinner a glare. He liked to call JT her boyfriend though he was nothing near. Though, a dear old friend, sometimes annoying but dear friend.

"Hello?" she turned and leaned on the wall watching people eat and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Sean glancing back at her from where he sat, an odd look in his eye that she couldn't very well read.

JT went on talking about something his crush said today, and wondered if Emma could help translate girl talk. Finally Emma got to hang up, and as she sat down, she noticed Sean never looked at her again. He actually looked like he was interested in the conversation he was having with Ellie and it actually stirred jealousy in her.

…damn. Not good.


	5. Chapter 5

"We talked all night long." Ellie told Emma. The two sisters sat on the couch watching movies and having a girls night. Ellie then sighed, "I had to keep reminding myself about Craig."

Emma felt her gut drop. She tapped her fingers on the bowl she held full of popcorn. She bit her lip but had to ask, "You wouldn't like, cheat on Craig, would you?"

"Ofcourse not!" Ellie glared at Emma and then softened, snorting a bit. "I'm just not blind." She laughed. Emma smiled a little. That was true. Who with eyes could really ignore a guy like Sean?

"What'd you guys talk about?" Emma found herself not being able to shut up. She was prying and being nosey but she couldn't help it.

Ellie shrugged. "About Craig, and our music interests. Then we talked about his shop and interests. Same old. Then you and Paige."

Emma sat up a bit. "What about us?"

Ellie was now painting her toe nails black. Emma wasn't very shocked by that. "Well.." the red head tried to remember, "I was talking about Paige and he asked what she did for a living." She shrugged, "Then he asked who your boyfriend was which.. I couldn't answer. Whose your boyfriend? I didn't even **know** you had one. Spinner and Sean know you have one, but I don't?"

Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Spinner was just talking about JT, Ellie."

"Oh." Ellie changed the subject, "Anyways. Then that was it. He kind of went quiet as he most often does."

"Hm."

Ellie now looked up to see her younger sister now out of it herself. "Emma?" the blonde snapped out of it and Ellie giggled, "It's only 8pm, and this night just started. Don't hold back on me now."

Emma watched her sister grab the remote and flick the channel to a movie they've watched twice this month. She groaned, "Beauty and the beast? Again?"

"Hey, at least it's a classic!"

((**))

Emma was cutting up fruit for her and Ellie when Sean had finally come home. He had entered the kitchen, his eyes flicking at Emma's retreated back and he rubbed the back of his neck, going over to the fridge quietly. Emma's eyes narrowed, feeling him walk by behind her. Not even a hello. What was with the cold shoulder?

Ellie came in next, wondering where the food was at. "Mm, strawberry's and cantaloupe."

Emma merely smiled, looking back down and cutting the rest of the cantaloupe up on the cutting board. Ellie saw Sean shut the fridge and had grabbed a water, cracking it open. "Hey Sean."

He nodded and swallowed. "Hey." Still, he avoided Emma, walking by her a few feet away as if she was diseased or something. Emma finally glared over her shoulder, wondering what his problem was.

During the movie that they watched, Emma couldn't focus. After a few strawberry's, she went up the stairs to run to the bathroom and bumped into Sean again who was coming down.

Having bumped into her now, he cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry."

Giving him the cold shoulder back, Emma just shrugged and walked around him. Sean blinked, turning his head to watch her close the bathroom door less than gently.

He bit his tongue and looked around the empty hall. He got the hint loud and clear that she wasn't thrilled with him right now. It wasn't her fault either, he knew he was being a bit distant now with her and he knew why. She didn't. And that wasn't fair. He tried to get over it and went downstairs to join the movie night. When Emma had come back down stairs, she slowed her pace down as she noticed Sean sitting on the couch now too.

Sean turned his head to lock eyes with her. Ellie's eyes were still glued to the tv and she was chewing down a cantaloupe, "Sean's joining us."

Emma would not get lost in those dreamy blue eyes gazing up at her like a sorry and sad puppy dog. He was the one being a jerk today. So she just went to the other couch on the side, and sat there.

Sean tensed beside Ellie, watching Emma at the corner of his eye. Wow. She was pretty mad at him or something. That or maybe she knew why he was being distant. He was damn jealous, that's why. Of whoever this 'boyfriend' of hers was.

((**)))

"The party is here!" Spinner announced, coming in with his friend Jimmy to join 'movie night' that was now 'drinking night'. Emma even shared a glass of wine with her sister as Spinner grabbed himself, Jimmy and Sean a beer.

On the third drink, Spinner had somehow convinced them to start a 'Games of Thrones' marathon. By the fifth drink, Spinner had talked Emma into calling her friends, then his friends, to come over.

"She's got the hottest friend," Spinner groaned drunkenly to Sean on the couch, "Manny Santos." He sang.

"Ah," Jimmy agreed, remembering her from highschool two years ago, "Manny _Santos."_

Sean chuckled while giving them an odd look. They acted like they were horny seniors again. When Manny had got there, she brought two other friends with her. Darcy and Mia.

"Man I miss highschool." Jimmy groaned. It had only been two years since graduating.

Spinner nodded, sipping his beer. He then waved his friends down when they came into the doorway next. There was Marco, Craig (Ellie's Craig since that's how she had met Craig, he was Spinners friend), and then Kelly (The same devil himself who tried to get into Emma's pants while they were dating secretly this summer. Spinner still didn't know).

Emma tensed beside her friends as she saw Kelly come in. Manny saw her go pale and turned her head to then hiss, "What is **he** doing here?"

Emma looked down and muttered, "Spinner must of invited him."

"You need to tell Spinner what the dick did to you." Manny whispered. Kelly was all over Emma for a year and last summer, she finally caved in, going out with him. For him to just turn into a complete horn dog. And whenever they bumped into another now, Kelly acted like some jerk of an ex boyfriend when they weren't even ever seriously dating.

"It's fine." Emma shrugged and tried to laugh it off, rolling her eyes. Her stomach turned though. She remembered the night she made up her mind about Kelly and that he wasn't a good guy. It was after he got her drunk and into a club one night when only just turned 17. He brought her to his place after, where she had slept before but he didn't try anything until that night, then got mad _at her_ when she didn't want to go further with him when she was drunk. I mean, it wouldn't of been her 'first time' but at least **their** first time together and it wasn't how she wanted it. He had got so mad he kicked her out of his bed and called a cab for her to go home. The next day, and the whole week, he had tried calling her to apologise but Emma dumped him fast and wanted nothing to do with him since.

Emma connected eyes with Kelly as he gazed over at her from sitting on the couch with the guys. The girls were standing just outside the kitchen. When Emma saw him swiftly excuse himself from the guys and stand up, she turned around quickly.

"Be right back.." Emma muttered, avoiding Kelly and turned. She walked into the kitchen, just as Paige and Matt came home.

"What's going on?" Paige closed the door behind her.

Matt happily walked around her, going over to the guys where Spinner extended his hand with a beer. Ellie had walked to her and passed her the wine bottle she held. "Take this from me," she closed her eyes and lifted her finger, "I've had… _too much_."

Paige raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. Why not? Parents weren't home..this would be fun!

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emma stopped at the sink after grabbing a glass of water . She sighed, not liking the fact Kelly was here and then her body tensed when he now walked into the kitchen. She turned her head and just narrowed her eyes, ignoring him and filling her glass up with water.

"I get it." He bluntly said, "You're still pissed."

Emma ignored. She turned off the water and just stood there after a sip. Kelly came up behind her and stopped just an inch away. He closed his eyes and inhaled her vanilla scent. God, he missed her. When he first met Emma, he knew her as Spinner's hot little sister. Yes it was his signature to go after highschool girls while he was a freshman in college, but that wasn't why he went after Emma. He had wanted her since he laid eyed on her. She had a unique aura. She was gorgeous, and caring. He wanted that. She didn't even look 17 when he met her, he thought she was their age.

When she didn't want him that night last summer though, it bothered him. Greatly. He hadn't been able to move on since. He had never been shut down before and he felt like she didn't want him back as much as he wanted her.

He cringed as he closed his eyes and admitted, "I miss you, Em."

Emma felt his arm snake around her waist. From behind, Sean had come into the kitchen for another beer and turned his head when he noticed one of Spinner's friends with his hands on Emma. He stopped and eyed the scene as Emma had even used her forearm to shove him off her.

"The feelings not mutual, Kelly." Her eyes burned with disgust.

Kelly's face was shocked, then angry again; it almost looked the same as it did that one night. "You miss me too, you just don't know it. Things went wrong. It was a bad night. **Get over it."**

"Hey." Sean barked. They both turned to him a little startled. Emma then glanced back at Kelly and speechlessly back at Sean. She didn't know what to say, but even she saw the anger in Sean's eyes.

Kelly cleared his throat, taking a step away from Emma. He was sort of told about Sean from Spinner; he was some family friend staying with them. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off someone in Emma or Spinner's family circle. Or just in general, he didn't wan to piss off a guy like Sean. He could see the anger seething through him.

"Hey." Kelly nervously ran a hand through his hair and then went up to Sean, extending his hand, "Spinner didn't introduce us. I'm Kelly."

Sean snapped back, gazing at Kelly's hand with no interest. "I didn't ask."

Emma even cringed at the way Sean looked at Kelly like he was going to knock him out any second. Kelly got the hint and quickly turned back to Emma, "Alright. I'm going to go." He turned back to Sean, carefully stepped around him and glancing back at Emma. Sean blocked his path once more as he did that.

"Don't look at her," Sean said lowly, "And don't come here , or near her, ever again."

Emma's mouth hung a little, watching Kelly swallow but nod. He quickly backed away and Sean cornered his eyes to watch Kelly until he was all the way out the door. He then turned back to Emma who sighed and leaned against the counter. She looked a bit grateful but also embarrassed.

"Friend of yours?"

Emma shook her head no. She didn't want to talk about Kelly.

"Boyfriend?" Sean pried.

Emma was so sick of that question! She rolled her eyes as she blurted out, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Sean's face lifted a bit as he had held back a laugh at her aggravated reply. Emma then blushed and held back a laugh. Geez, that sounded pathetic!

She tried to change the subject, "He's nobody."

Sean nodded. "Well, he won't be bothering you again."

Emma couldn't help but crack a smile, "I've never seen him scared off like that." She snickered, "He usually thinks he's King of the castle or something."

Her and Sean shared a small smile. Then, Spinner came in, completely wasted and hearing just the end of that conversation.

"I'm the King of the castle!" he sang, then pointed at Sean as he drunkenly stumbled a bit, "And _you're_ the dirty rascal."

Sean raised his eyebrows in amusement at both Spinner and then Emma giggling wildly at his expense.

(((**)))

Later that night, Emma had to carefully take the open wine bottle of out Paige's hand. Everyone had gone home and her sister was passed out by her other sister. Ellie too was passed out from drinking too much. Her lipstick was slightly smudged and Emma picked up her empty wine glass. Paige's hair on the other hand was all muffled and messy too. They must have had a good night.

"I put Spinner to bed." Came Sean's voice as he came back downstairs, meeting up with Emma in the entrance of the house on her way to the kitchen. Emma sent him an amused glance as she passed with the empty glasses and wine. He agreed as he followed her into the kitchen, "That sounded weird as soon as it came out."

Emma laughed and put everything on the counter, "Well, he is a man child."

"I felt like his babysitter all night." Snickered Sean. There was empties of beer on the counter and he began helping Emma by putting them all in the recycling bin right next to the counter (why people just couldn't throw them in there was beyond him)

"You were never great at that job title." Emma teased.

Sean finished and smirked, looking up at her. He eyed her, "Do you even remember?"

"Do you?" Emma taunted. She didn't want to admit she remembered some pieces now and then now that he came back.

Sean's smirk turned into a warm smile as he remembered and crossed his arms, "I remember you'd make me hot dogs. This 9 year old mouthy girl."

Emma bit her lip from smiling so hard, giving him a playful eye roll as she came to stand infront of him while she threw empty wine bottles out too.

"Not much has changed." He huskily teased. She blushed, looking down, and didn't move away from him. He looked down at her, admiring her, still grinning. One piece of hair was hanging out of place and he wanted badly to run his fingers through her hair and set it back into place.

Emma's heart quivered a little when he spoke again, recalling the past. "I remember you sticking out from your sisters. You still do. They were quite the characters but _you_ were something different." He swallowed, knowing now he was getting maybe too personal. He didn't want to stop though as she glanced up at him, her eyes burning into his and he was hypnotized.

"You still are. You're sweet. Responsible. Maybe too mature for your age." He nearly cringed knowing her maturity and looks fooled him. His hands were dying to touch her, he had to clench them from raising up to grab her waist and pull hers into his.

Emma noticed the negativity in that last sentence, "You say it like it's a bad thing?" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow up at him. They stood close, and were getting closer. Emma stared into his eyes almost daringly, but also looked afraid too. What was this strong force between them?

Meanwhile Sean didn't know what had overcome him. He couldn't seem to stop himself. They were leaning in so close and had this unexplainable chemistry. He placed a hand on one side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. His stare oozed with hunger and want, and she felt the same as her heart began to pound and she melted to his touch.

Closing her eyes, she did not resist as he slowly pulled her face towards his and captured her lips with his own. As she returned the kiss, he nearly groaned and kissed her harder. They continued making out and his hands found their way to her waist, pulling her in close against his body like he had wanted. As soon as she whimpered lightly he pulled away like she was fire.

 _'_ _She's seventeen'_ a cruel voice in his head reminded.

Fuck. Fuck-no, this was NOT good.

They both panted, breathless from the kiss. Emma's eyes were wide with shock and he too was not very pleased with himself but that kiss was **damn good**.

"Uh," he shut his eyes for a moment. Shit, what was he to say? "I shouldn't of done that."

"Then why did you?"

He looked at her. She was taunting him. She knew he wanted to. She knew he was going to come up with a dumb excuse and he did. "We drank way too much."

"Funny. I didn't see you have more than one beer."

"Emma." He gave her a serious look, "This can't happen."

Emma gave him a look of hurt and he flinched away from it. She then angered and shrugged, "Fine." She turned and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Emma," he warned, not wanting to get into this with her or her be mad at him. This wasn't fair for him either.

She ignored him though, walking off to go to her room where he heard her door slam shut and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shut his eyes and he couldn't help but replay what just happened. For fuck sakes, he wanted to do it again badly too but it couldn't happen.

It couldn't.

"Fuck!" he cursed madly, back handing another empty beer can on the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow." Manny whistled lowly at Emma's story the next day.

"Mhm," Emma sat at the Dot with her and they sat in a booth, "I've been avoiding him all morning. We bumped into another when we were both leaving and he just said ' _have a good day.'_ "

"Well.." Manny frowned, "At least he was.. _nice."_

Emma glared at her. She didn't want Sean being 'nice' to her, she wanted him to admit he wanted that kiss last night and he wanted it to happen again. She sure as hell did. The way his lips possessively devoured hers made her heart throb with desire for it again.

"Am I being stupid?" Emma asked sadly. "Is this silly? Me crushing on him?"

"It's more than a crush, sweetie." Manny noted wisely, "I've never seen you this way with anyone. You got it bad."

Emma groaned. She wasn't lying.

Meanwhile with Sean, he walked around an empty garage with Snake. "This is it?" Snake asked, impressed.

Sean rubbed the back of his neck while nodding. He should be focused on **this,** his garage, but this mans daughter was all that was on his mind.

"It's amazing, Sean." Snake noted.

Sean smirked sadly, nodding. He felt guilty Snake had no idea what was going on or that he had kissed Emma. And Sean didn't ever want to tell him. Snake meant a lot to him. He was his father figure. But Emma, she was more than just a family friend. She was turning into the only girl he thought about lately..ever since he 'met' her at the Diner. But how could he make this work? He just couldn't, it wasn't possible. He had tried to think of every way around it.

((**))

When Snake and Sean came home, Emma had her friends over to study. Well, it was more like her group for her English project was over. Manny was in it, JT, but also Peter Stone and Riley Jenner. She never really talked to Riley, but he seemed nice. And Peter kept sneaking glances at her for an hour now.

"Games on," Snake told Sean, following him into the kitchen and they saw the group studying.

Manny and Emma shared a look. Sean was avoiding Emma like the plague and went past with trying hard not to look at her.

"Grab a beer for me too would you?" Snake asked Sean who nodded and clenched his jaw, doing so. Snake had left the room to go get the game on and Sean went to follow too after he got the beer but he snuck a glance at Emma on his way.

She wrote in her binder until a note was thrown onto it, all crumpled. She gave a weird look and looked up to everyone still writing in their own notes, but a small smile on Peter's face.

Emma shook her head but smiled and opened it:

 _PETER_

 _905 364 9483_

Emma rolled her eyes, but was still smiling, until her eyes caught Sean walking out the kitchen with an unreadable look on his face but his eyes looked enraged. Emma's smile slipped off her lips, more concerned about Sean but then tried to shake her head and shake it off.

No. He had said they 'couldn't'. Her shoulders dropped as she tried to focus back on school work.

((*))

"He was probably jealous." Darcy exclaimed to Emma in gym class the next day.

"He was **so** jealous." Manny said, rolling her eyes to the obvious. She hadn't even seen the whole thing yesterday but she saw him storm out of the room and she could just sense the tension between Sean and Emma.

Emma wore her Degrassi blue shorts, that might be TOO short. She hated them, guys passed the gym outside just to drool over the girls in their tight gym uniforms. On top was just a simple white tank top with the letter D on it.

Emma shook her head gazing down sadly, "It's not happening." She expressed some gloominess, "Maybe I should just go out with Peter…"

Manny had to giggle, "Now try to say it with some joy and excitement." Darcy laughed too.

Emma got annoyed. "He thinks I'm too young, I know it."

"You're 18 soon.." Manny didn't know what the big deal was.

Emma nodded in irritation. "I know. He's only 23."

"My cousin's dating a guy 3 years older than her. It's normal." Darcy declared, and that was saying something since Darcy was a bit judgemental.

Emma knew that though. It was Sean being paranoid. Maybe it wasn't the age but the fact she was still in this dumb highschool.

(((*)))

When Emma went home after gym class, she left her gym uniform on with Manny since they were going to go into the pool in the back anyways. It was almost the end of September and summer was nearly done. They had to make use of this sunny warm day before it was their last.

"Can you grab me a water?" Manny asked politely as she headed for the back yard. Emma nodded and went to the kitchen but bumped into Sean who was making his way out of there.

He suddenly had the inability to speak. Emma too shifted her eyes across his face for any sign of an apology. She got nothing. She sighed and rolled her eyes, walking around him. He huffed in defeat but was also on his last nerve.

"Emma. We can't just ignore anothe-" he stopped talking as he saw her gym uniform. "They make you wear that at school?" he seemed to sneer, but eyes were peering at her body a little hungrily. She knew, since he had looked at her like that before he kissed her the other night.

Emma felt a bit hot and bothered. She loved when he looked at her this way. He then blinked and tried to look more serious. She gave him a shrug.

He sighed and got back to what mattered, "Look, I'm sorry for the other night. It was a mistake."

Emma wanted to yell at him. She didn't want an apology like **that.** The fact he was regretting it now made her swallow the lump in her throat. "Fine." She said tightly, "Apology accepted."

He nodded, but felt something else lingering. Was she still upset? He didn't get it.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she went to leave the room again after retrieving some water bottles.

"Pool." She gave him a one worded answer, leaving.

He shut his eyes for a second, clenching his jaw tightly in irritation. He **hated** her coldness towards him. He wanted their chemistry back, that shockwave, and warmth.

(((*)))

Manny stayed for dinner. Her and Emma came in after swimming and helped her mom cook for super. Manny was cutting onion up as Emma cut up the carrots. Her mom was making gravy at the stove as she told them what to do.

Paige had come in and poured them each a glass of red wine as she explained her day, "And then Matt told the waiter he better not 'expect' a tip since his service was just disgusting.."

Emma smirked and shared a side look with Manny. Manny then went to the sink to wash her hands from the onion.

Sean had come in and Emma's body tensed. She hated that he could do that to her. Her eyes could barely resist him either as he got closer, stopping on the other side of the counter where she was cutting carrots.

"Hey Sean," Paige greeted and took a sip of her wine.

Sean just nodded. Spike had glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Staying for dinner?"

"I have some interviews at the shop," Sean said with a wince. He wished he could. He smelt great.

"Hire some hot guys." Manny told him, glancing at him from the sink.

Spike taunting her playfully, "I'm sure Sean will be looking for their skill acquirements honey, not hiring them for their looks."

Sean just plastered a small grin at Spike when she glanced at him with a laugh. Then he went back to eyeing Emma cut the carrots.

"Maybe you'll find a girl whose as obsessed with cars as you are," Paige teased Sean, "It's be _match made in heaven."_

Emma was chopping so hard now that when her knife slipped, she had cut her finger badly. Her flinch caught Sean's attention quickly and he instantly turned from whatever Paige was saying and went to Emma.

Emma's bleeding finger was wrapped with a towel quickly by Sean. Spike had glanced over and winced, "Honey run it under the water." She pointed at the sink.

"Toss out that last carrot," Paige muttered, glancing at the one bloody carrot that was near Emma's finger when she cut it.

Even Sean rolled his eyes at Paige's comment but grabbed Emma's hand after he followed her to the sink. It shocked Emma that he was so determined on making sure her hand went underneath the running water. She whimpered a bit at the sting. His two fingers held her one index finger.. he held so gently.

Emma watched him eye her wound, to see how big it was, is wasn't too bad, just a deep cut but nothing to go get stitches for.

Spike came around and glanced at Emma's finger between them, "It seems okay. Go upstairs and just wrap it with a bandaid."

Emma just nodded, slowly taking her hand back from Sean as he shut off the sink and now avoided her gaze and was careful how close he stood now to her. Which was funny from someone who had just made it his job to make sure she was okay.

Emma mumbled a thankyou and left.

When Sean knew she was gone, his eyes finally raised, and he caught Manny watching him and she just raised an eyebrow at him before going back to helping Spike.

Shit. Did Manny know anything? He tensed, and then went to leave, "I'll see you later." He told the family and fled out. He glanced up the stairs where Emma went, silently hoping she was fine, and then left out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is me.." Emma awkwardly pointed her house out to Peter whom had walked her home the following week. She stopped a little away from her driveway, seeing Sean and her Dad working on his car. She did NOT want them to meet. She didn't know if she meant Peter and her Dad, or Peter and Sean.

Even Snake had glanced up from looking down at his engine with Sean. "Whose that?" he asked Sean, seeing Emma with some boy he didn't know down the driveway.

Sean was already glaring at Emma standing with that blonde headed boy. Some preppy tool-bag, if you asked Sean. "Some guy who…" he thought long and hard about what he was going to say, "..has a crush on Emma."

"How do you know?" Snake asked.

Sean used a rag from his back pocket to wipe his car oil stained hands. "His name and number is written on her school notes." He added, "He was over the other week."

Snake nodded appreciatively. He wanted the scoop, and Sean was glad to give it to him. He didn't like this guy. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy, or just a bad vibe.

It was probably jealousy.

When Emma got inside the house, the phone was ringing. Nobody was picking up so she ran to it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Paige?"

"No, Emma." The voice on the other end sounded familiar though to Emma.

"Oh gosh, Emma! How are you? It's Caitlin, Sean's long lost mother."

Emma smiled sadly at her joke, "Hi Caitlin. I'm good."

"..I haven't seen you in a long time." Caitlin said with am unhappy tone. "I'll have to visit soon. I miss you and the girls. Your mom too. She's been so great to me, **and Sean**. How's he doing anyways?"

"He's...fine " Emma muttered, not being able to mask her unhappiness.

Caitlin could hear the slice in Emma's tone. "Is that so?" she laughed but had to ask, "Is he bugging you?"

"He's tolerable.. I guess.." it's his attitude she now had to deal with after **he** kissed **her.** Arguh! He was soo confusing, it was eating up at her!

Caitlin laughed harder on the other end, "Sounds like you guys are getting along just fine. He can be a little grumpy sometimes. Nothing I'm sure you guys can't fix! He works too hard sometimes. Remind him to have some fun."

Emma thought about it for a moment but smiled a little, "Ok." She nodded and then asked, "You want to talk to him?"

"I actually called him this morning. I was looking for Spike."

"She's at the grocery store.."

"Oh, okay! I'll call back later. Thankyou sweetie. It was so good talking to you."

"You too," Emma warmly agreed.

"Talk to you soon!"

"Bye.." with that, Emma hung up. She then gazed out the kitchen window, watching Sean indeed working too hard on Snake's car. She assumed with Sean opening up his own shop, that was a lot of work itself, but he was also trying to find his own place but even fixing cars outside of work now too. Caitlin was right, he worked himself too much.

((*)

Emma wore a really cute yellow sundress today. It barely reached her thigh and was strapless but she still managed to look not underdressed. The yellow highlighted her tan. Her hair was also in a nice salon blow out.

Sean couldn't stop staring at her across the table outside. Snake had made barbeque tonight and the sun was still up around dinner time. Spike had come home and bought a bunch of food for a big salad too.

"So Emma," Snake dug into his salad. "Who was the guy who walked you home today?"

Even though her Dad asked the question, Emma glanced at him, then eyed Sean. Snake had this tone like he already knew. Just what did Sean Cameron tell her father?

"A friend. From school." She spoke honestly. But even Sean gave her a taunting look. Was it really just a friend though? Emma glared slightly back at him.

"I don't want any distraction for you this year." Snake reminded, "You're graduating this year. You don't need that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "So I can't date?"

Paige giggled against the fork she chewed her on, "Daddy I dated two guys at once my senior year. I got by."

"Barely." Ellie muttered with a smirk. Even Matt chuckled at Paige's expense until she wacked him in the arm.

Emma was seeing red though. Why was everyone always calling her out? Making her feel bad about things that her other sisters got away with without being signaled out like this always?

Snake though looked at Emma a little differently then he did his other daughters. It's not like he _favored_ her, he loved them equally. But Emma was a smart girl, with so much potential. Everyone knew she had a bright future and he just didn't want that ruined.

Emma and Sean locked eyes again. Emma changed the subject and couldn't help but rudely ask, "How much longer are you staying with us, Sean?"

Her family didn't hear the rude tone luckily, but Sean knew what she was getting at and he just swallowed his beer down harder. Emma eyed his hand clench around his drink and he just muttered, "Not sure.."

"Your grand opening for the garage is next week right?" Spike asked and he nodded, eyes still on Emma though.

When dinner was done but her family still socializing at the table, Emma brought her dishes inside where Sean was helping by cleaning the plates himself that were in the sink. His sleeves were rolled up and he held the cleaning sponge.

After throwing her plate in less than gently to join his dishes, Sean sighed and just narrowed his eyes to Emma to see her shooting daggers right at him.

"What'd you tell my Dad about Peter? You don't even _know_ Peter."

"What? Your little boyfriend?" Sean mocked with a sneer. He then might of told a white little lie. " _I didn't say anything._ He saw you with him earlier today."

Emma eyed Sean. She didn't believe that he didn't say or **do** something to at least make Snake weary. And she was right. Sean's tone and the way he told Snake how the boy left his number in Emma's work binder made Snake worry she wouldn't take her school work seriously. And it was kind of what Sean hoped for.

She then went to leave when she noticed another beer opened by him. "Enough to drink, Sean?"

His eyes glanced to what she was gazing at and then paused to ask, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know, you gave a story about your ex girlfriend drinking a lot but it seems it might go both ways. You're a bit of an ass right now." With that, she stormed off.

Sean blinked and watched her walk away, then looked down at his beer again.

.. Maybe she was right. He never had someone bluntly tell him off before like that.

Amy use to drink a lot, and before he called her out on her problems, he'd just join her on drinking. They were young, enjoying partying and being on their own. But then her drinking got bad. She was constantly hungover or drunk. Never just sober. Sean cut down his drinking around her but he still drank by himself and friends. He never thought it was a problem for him. But now he wondered?

And he didn't have an addictive personality. Upon realising Emma might be right, he tossed the beer into the garbage and stared at it for a moment before turning away to finish the dishes.

He never wanted to be the person his father was. Or what Amy turned into. And he definitely didn't want to be that person for Emma.

When he finished the dishes he took a deep breath and turned to lean back against that counter. He crossed his arms and thought about some stuff before deciding to head to bed.

In Emma's room, she sadly cuddled her pillows. She didn't mean to be so rude, but she got her point across, and Sean was just pissing her off. Maybe she shouldn't be so cruel just because he didn't want to be with her… it hurt, but so shall it be.

Maybe tomorrow she'd apologize. maybe she had to give up.

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you- /- Christina A. _**


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning!" Sean was shocked Emma wasn't just saying it to her Mom, but him too. Paige had flew out this morning back to her own city and it was back to just them in the house. Ellie wasn't here either but back at her own apartment too.

Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before school. He finally snapped out of it, nodding back in greeting.

"Emma, the opening party is tonight. You're coming right?" Spike asked. "Caitlin will be here by 6 tonight."

"The seniors have a school meeting after school about college applications. But I'll try to come after." She insisted politely. She walked off with that. Sean stared after her. He wasn't sure why her being so nice now was rubbing him the wrong way. Maybe because she wasn't acting mad or indifferent anymore about their situation. Maybe she had moved on.

How come that wasn't sitting well with him? ' _That's what you wanted'_ he reminded himself. Yet, most of his insides were screaming 'no'. Sean tried to focus on what Spike was saying about picking his mother up at the airport, but he couldn't think. He couldn't listen.

((**))

"October is here." Grunted Jt, pulling his jacket closely around him.

"I love the fall," sighed Manny almost dreamily.

He rolled his eyes, his locker next to hers, and they grabbed their books. "Where's Emma?" JT asked. Manny giggled and nodded down the hallway.

Emma stood with Peter, both flirting closely and when the bell rang, Peter took her hand, walking her to class.

Manny and JT shared a look. Manny stayed quiet about it, but she knew what Emma was doing and a guy like Peter Stone could never fill a void from a guy like Sean Cameron. Emma was too mature and gorgeous for Peter. Manny already knew Emma's heart wasn't in it and this wouldn't last, but she was also sure Emma was stubborn as hell and would try to drag it as long as she could.

Emma gave her Dad a look as he was one of the teachers and he walked by her with his morning coffee to stop in his tracks when he saw Emma with that boy. Seeing she didn't listen to him, she held Peter's hand tighter and walked away.

((*))

"She's almost an adult now, Snake." Sighed Spike, getting ready in their room later that night. "You can't tell her what to do."

"Under my roof, I can."

Spike turned and gave her husband a look. He was doing up his tie but then sighed, shoulders dropping. She sweetly smiled and went over, doing it for him. "She's going to move out by next summer. She's not a little girl anymore."

Snake pouted. "She's never disobeyed me before."

"You've never cracked down on her so hard before."

He admitted, "Maybe it's cause I know she's outgrowing us."

"We are her parents. She'll never out grow us, honey."

Caitlin had come into the room, wearing a nice hip hugging red dress with her hair curled and purse ready to go. "Kids. They'll be the death of us." She joked.

Spike smiled at her old friend and nodded, turning back to Snake, "Ready?"

"I'm bringing two hot cougars to the party. Ofcourse I'm ready." Snake joked and led the way.

"Did he just call us cougars?" Spike whispered to Caitlin who too wrinkled her nose and the two women stifled a laugh, following her odd husband out the door to go to Sean's new garage.

((*))

Sean's garage was on main street where all the small shops and boutiques were. But his garage was big, right across from the diner that Spinner and Emma worked at.

His shop was designed modernly and his tools and front area was set up but no cars inside. Not for the opening party at least. There was one for 'show', and it was an old classic mustang. Lots of people were checking it out on their way to the catering and they all passed Sean, congratulating him.

"Where's the beer?" Sean's friend and new mechanic, Jay, asked.

Sean chuckled and was glad his best friend had moved here just to help him open shop. "In the back office." He explained, "In the mini fridge."

"You want one?" Jay asked when Sean noticed his family and close family friends get here.

Craig and Ellie even followed behind her parents, and his own mother.

"No thanks." Sean commented, noticing someone missing though. No Emma. Spinner was even standing at the food section, he'd been here for hours.

Sean checked the clock on the wall on his way over to his mom. He greeted her, pulling her in for a hug as he noticed it was after 5. What school meeting ran that long?

((*))

"I don't know, Em." Manny whispered to her in the back seat of Peter's car.

Up front, Peter drove and his buddy Riley was in the passenger seat.

Emma gave Manny a look, "It's no big deal that we bring them to the opening party. I already asked my Mom."

Manny bit her tongue. She didn't think it was her mom who would care. Even if Sean was avoiding what had happened between him and Emma, she knew it was just **that:** _avoiding._ That didn't mean he didn't have feelings towards Emma, he was just trying ignore them. Kind of like Emma right now. This was a bad idea.

((*))

When they got there, the party seemed to be a big blast. There was mostly people there in their 20's or 30's, most of them were Sean's new mechanics or his old friends and family. Her family even seemed to be having some fun too.

"I wonder if there is beer." Joked Peter, walking along side Emma. Manny and Riley had went to go grab some food.

Emma didn't hear him, she was too busy checking the place out. It was super nice. Definitely the best auto garage in town and maybe in the region. She eyed Sean through the crowd, he was smirking at whatever his friend next to him was talking about. And for once, even though it was a party, she noticed no beer in his hand.

"Emma." She jumped and turned around, trying to pay attention to Peter but then her eye caught on someone else.

"Emma!" Caitlin happily rejoiced, coming over and stretching her arms out. Emma smiled a bit bashfully at Caitlins gasp of approval when she looked her over. As they shared a hug, Emma felt the familiarity of her mom's old friend. She didn't look as if she even aged.

"I'm glad you made it. Your mom said you had some school graduate stuff to do."

Emma nodded but shrugged her left shoulder, "Yea and it took forever but we're here." She smiled.

Caitlin caught up with her, and asked all about her. She always bonded with Spikes youngest daughter because they shared a love for the environment. Emma told her about all her recent studies about it and Caitlin told Emma about all the places she traveled to this year. Emma was kind of jealous, and kind of _loving_ Sean's mom.

Peter on the other hand was getting bored.

Over with Sean, he chuckled to what Jay was drooling over since she got here. Manny Santos. Sean's eyes kept trying to glance around the room in a non-desperate way but if Manny was here that meant _she_ was here now too. Finally, he found Emma when a crowd of friends split up and there she was, talking to his mom, wearing a nice fitted little black dress, and she had brought her _boyfriend._

Sean growled under his breath before turning to Jay. "Be right back." He went to leave but Jay's words held him back for a minute.

"Should I go talk to her?" his eyes were still glue on Manny from a far.

Sean rolled his eyes, "She's 17, man."

Jay shot back with a careless snicker, "Man, I don't care. I'm not some 40 year old perv. I'm 23." He eyed Manny up and down. "She's gorgeous."

"Ok. Well, she brought a date." Sean pointed out.

"Still don't care." Jay noted and decided with that, he was going to go over. The foxy long haired brunette was already smiling next to her 'boyfriend' as Jay got closer, his eyes hard on her too.

Manny didn't know who this handsome devil was but he was coming over and she swallowed hard.

Riley was talking about who knows what. Manny wasn't here **with** him, she was just here for Emma and Peter decided to bring a friend whom she got stuck with. She carelessly turned her head away from him as he was speaking and her eyes burned hungrily back on Sean's new mechanic who now stopped infront of her.

So Sean _did_ hire hotties!

"Hi." Jay smirked down at her.

She grinned sexily, glancing from Riley and back at Jay. Jay seemed pretty arrogant to do this infront of someone who looked like her boyfriend. I mean ,what if Riley was?

Manny didn't care. This guys arrogance was hot. "Hi.."

Riley awkwardly coughed. Jay didn't care. "Want to come see my office?" Sean had promised him a promotion since moving all the way here from where they were originally from. But Jay knew it was going to be a good move. It was already getting better and better.

"Sure." Manny agreed and giggled when Jay smugly nodded at Riley and then led her to his office in the back, away from the party.

When Manny and Jay were gone, Riley blinked, standing alone. "Uh.. I'll stay here."

((*))

Sean headed towards his mom but eyes lingered on Emma. Caitlin noticed him coming and happily stretched her arm out to rest it on his buff shoulder when he stopped next to her.

"Emma was just telling me about wanting to go to college for business." She seemed to be liking Emma quite a bit to Sean's notice. "Maybe she could teach you some things."

"Hm," Sean nodded with a slight smirk, Emma was hiding her smile but doing a bad job.

Peter was coming back from getting him and Emma a drink. He got himself a beer and Emma her diet coke.

"Thanks." Emma said.

Sean was cornering his eyes at Peter but than narrowed it down to his alcoholic drink. It didn't hurt to be an ass to the guy who was dating the girl who you wanted.

"Aren't you underage?" Sean asked Peter, and the blonde boy glanced at Sean alarmed and then down at his drink with his mouth hanging.

"OH Sean, as if I didn't catch you with packs of beer around the same age." Caitlin muttered to Emma, "And that was only 5 years ago."

Emma gave Sean a sort of mocking smile, as she tilted her head happily towards his mom who was taking **her** side and she didn't even know it. Sean just muttered under his breath.

Later that evening, Sean watched Emma with a slight tortured look in his eye that even his mom saw. Without knowing he was looking at though, Caitlin asked, "Honey. Are you okay?"

Sean snapped out of it and just nodded, clenching his jaw and avoiding her eyes.

Caitlin knew he had a nasty break up with his ex, Amy. Maybe he still wasn't over it. "Do you miss Amy?" she knew she went to rehab for her problem.

Sean just snickered. That was 100% what this **wasn't** about. But then Sean frowned deeply and had to ask, "Ever wanted somebody who you knew you shouldn't be with, Mom? Even though it kind of feels right when you're with them? And you don't want anybody else?.."

He swallowed, watching Peter making Emma laugh. He hated it, his insides were crawling every smile thrown Peter's way.

Thinking this must be about Amy, his mom answered, "If it feels right Sean, then it's right. Whose to say it's wrong when two people are genuinely inlove? Love has it's up and downs and problems, and it's hard work. There is no manual for it. But if it's real love, it'll work."

Sean turned to his mom, and just nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about though. He knew that. He just muttered, "Thanks. I'll be right back.."

"Ok sweetie." Caitlin eyed him though, wondering what that was about. He's never spoke like that before..

He must of really missed Amy.

Meanwhile, going to his office so he could have some time alone, Sean opened the door to two people making out and in the middle of undressing another on his desk.

"Really?" he snapped. Jay and Manny stopped. Manny quickly buttoned up her blouse, biting her lower lip. Jay was catching his breath and sent Sean a shrug, "Sorry."

Sean just rolled his eyes, waiting for Jay to tug Manny out by the hand. She looked like she knew she was in trouble. Once they passed Sean though, they laughed, running off. Sean slammed the door after them and just went to his desk, shaking his head. He let out a small snicker though as he sat back in his chair.

How his womanizing friend sought out Emma's little promiscuous friend was a little funny and ironic.


	9. Chapter 9

"In your office?" Emma asked and had to giggle a bit.

Sean snickered, nodding and eating his cereal. He was re-calling the story of finding Manny and Jay together at his opening on the weekend. Emma found the story hilarious.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, "Classic Manny."

"No," Sean shook his head, "It was all Jay."

"What was Jay?" Caitlin asked, coming into the kitchen to join her son and her bestfriends daughter who seemed to be having a nice morning breakfast together.

Emma sat on the counter that Sean was eating at, both of them with cereal bowls in their hands. They looked at Sean's mom coming over to join them and inched a little away from another.

Caitlin joked, "Did he hit on one of your guests at the opening?" she then gasped, looking at Emma, "Did he hit on you, honey?"

Emma shook her head, she had never even met the guy. Manny was texting her late last night though that she's had the best sex she's ever had. She probably meant Jay then.

"Good." Caitlin sighed in relief, "Stay away from him. You're gorgeous, and I'd hate to see him hurt you. You're just his type."

Sean made a mental note of that. It was true. Jay loved his blonde haired girls…especially tall model like ones like Emma. But Jay seemed pretty intrigued with Manny.. he had texted Sean this morning asking for Manny's number. She must of forgot to give it to him.

"God love him though." Caitlin laughed, "He has been Sean's best friend since they were 15."

Emma smiled genuinely. If this guy was Sean's best friend, she was sure he couldn't be TOO bad. People always said Manny was bad for Emma but Emma knew she wasn't. They've been bestfriends since 10!

Caitlin then looked down at her phone when it rang. She looked a bit alarmed as she glanced from it to Sean and excused herself quickly, "Be right back."

Emma even gave an odd look watching Sean's mom skedaddle away. "What was that about?"

"Who knows with here.." Sighed Sean, digging back into his cereal but sent Emma a smirk.

Emma thanked God she was sitting. She couldn't handle some of the looks he sent her way. She wanted to jump him right there. She then really jumped, hearing her phone go off next to her. Sean frowned down at it when he noticed Peter's name pop up. Emma's shoulders too dropped as she slowly picked it up and checked the text.

Sean had got up and went straight to the sink, putting his bowl in and after that, left the room with a cold shoulder.

Emma stared where he left and then sighed sadly, glancing back down at her phone. What was a girl to do? The guy she **really** wanted, who insists he doesn't want her, gets jealous when other guys are around or text her? This was too confusing and beginning to be a little depressing.

She didn't know anymore what to do.

(((*)))

"I didn't give him my number." Manny told Emma, walking around some students putting up Halloween dance posters around the school.

Emma led her to her locker once they both got there. She was laughing though, "Why? You said he was ' _so hot and had a monster co_ -"

Manny groaned, "Don't remind me! I'm just trying to play hard to get ok?" she stopped by Emma's locker so her friend could grab her stuff. "I know he's a player. And I know how to play."

Emma glanced at Manny with a sly smile. She wasn't lying..

((*))

"You don't get it man," Groaned Jay, talking to Sean across from the car they worked on at the garage that same day.

Sean just raised his eyebrow at Jay. He didn't know if he could believe Jay was actually interested in a date with Manny and not just another round of sex.

"She rocked my world." Jay smirked in a daze now, "That sexy, highschool cheerleader. She can really spread-"

"I don't need the details, Jay." Sean got back to work, opening up a tool box.

Jay then eyed Sean and squinted his eyes. His friends was being weird, he could tell. "What about you man?" he then wondered, "Meet a new girl yet after Amy?"

Sean just bit his tongue, not turning towards Jay to answer that question. "No." he threw some tools around.

Jay rolled his eyes, and leaned back against the car for a little break. "Seriously? Don't tell me you're not over her? You could get any girl you wanted."

Jay had gone to highschool with both Sean and Amy. Amy was kind of Jay's 'play-thing' at first when they were 16, but when she set her eyes on Sean, she wanted him bad. She did everything to seduce him. Even took his virginity too. They dated, but it was messy. But, she seemed to be the girl Sean kept going back to between other girlfriends. Jay thought it was 'the first' curse.

Then in college, her drinking got worse and finally Sean was over it, and her. But something seemed off still to Jay.

"I'm done with Amy, Jay." Sean said, rolling his eyes.

Jay nodded, happy to hear that. "Good." He smirked, "Maybe we can go to the bar this weekend then."

"You just said you were into Manny?"

Jay hit his arm, "I meant for you!"

Sean thought it was pathetic just how much he wasn't into that. Even though he was single. And he knew just why he didn't want to go out to meet other girls….even though Emma was dating someone else.

Jay frowned when he saw the look upon Sean's face. He rolled his eyes and snapped, "When you want to tell me what's got your panty's in a twist..let me know."

Sean glared.

((*))

"Dinners ready!" Emma heard her mother call later that night. She came down, wearing her favorite denim tight blue jeans and soft pastel pink top that tied around her neck.

When she came into the kitchen to join the table, she noticed some guy who must have been Sean's friend, Jay. He sat beside Sean, and his eyes slowly looked up and then lit up as he noticed the hot young blonde. Sean too noticed Jay sit up as Emma sat down across and he kicked Jay under the table, hard enough for Jay to hiss out in pain and glare at Sean.

"Here's a plate dear." Caitlin said, passing Emma some pasta.

Emma thanked her and picked up her fork. She glanced back to Jay and Sean. Sean wasn't even introducing his friend to her and looking down hard at his plate. She hid her smile a little when Jay innocently asked her, "Could you pass the milk?"

"You have milk." Snapped Sean, sipping his own.

Emma bit her lip from laughing a little. Jay too raised a skeptical eyebrow up at his friend. Sean never got 'testy' towards him, Eying Emma at the corner of his eye, he had to wonder if this was what his friend was 'testy' about.

"You must be Emma." Jay said, pointing at Caitlin, "She says you're a tree hugger too."

"By that he means you are eco-friendly and aware." Caitlin told Emma, _lovingly_ taunting her sons best friend.

Emma giggled and Jay just smirked before glancing at his friend, seeing Sean looking more tense by the second.

"Well, I'm going to call you Greenpeace then from now on," Jay saw Sean's side glare. Jay went on, flirtishly telling Emma, "Since I'll probably be seeing more of you."

Sean's head rolled back. He tried to act less pissed and more just as if he was stretching as he cracked his neck a bit and clenched his fists before grabbing a bun. Jay grinned. He knew it! Sean was banging the daughter.

((*))

"We're not – banging." Sean said the word as he sent Jay a look for his use of words.

"Well, then you want to." Jay remarked.

Sean hissed at him, "Keep it down." They stood in the backyard, just enjoying the lights around the pool and beer in their hands. Sean was only sticking to 1 beer tonight though, then to bed early for apartment hunting tomorrow.

Jay groaned, "Man I don't blame you. She's one hot piece of ass. She's cute too."

Sean muttered to himself, knowing Emma was more than 'cute'. He then gave up and confessed with a scoff, "She's got a boyfriend."

Jay snorted, "Well, show her what a real man can do and she'll dump the boy's ass and be all yours."

"Doesn't work like that in the real world, Jay." Sean rolled his eyes. "She's my mom's bestfriends' _daughter_. My mom even loves her. She's like the _cherry on top_ of the already forbidden fruit."

Jay smirked eying the look on Sean's face. He hadn't seen lust in his friends' eyes in a long time, and never looking dazed or tortured like this **ever.**

"Fuck, you do like this girl."

Sean just sent him an irritated look back. Sean huffed and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. He nodded though.

Jay frowned and nodded too, looking down. He knew his friend wanted a change in subject, "So what else is there to do in this town?"

((*))

Spike was sharing some wine with Caitlin in the kitchen as they saw the boys in the back by the pool. Spike had noticed the scene at the table with Jay and Emma earlier so she had to ask, mother to mother..

"Do I have to worry about him?"

"Jay? No." Caitlin laughed after checking her phone. She seemed to be checking it a lot lately. "Sean would never let him land a hand on her."

Spike nodded, trusting that. "Ok. Good." She laughed a little.

Caitlin added, "Jay's smarter than he seems."

Spike sighed, "I'm just nervous now with her. She's growing up so fast, catching a lot of older guys' attention. Even when we're just shopping together."

Caitlin whined, "Don't you miss those days?"

"Being on the verge of 18? Who doesn't? Have you seen these wrinkles?" Spike asked, leaning in to point at her forehead as Caitlin laughed. She then pouted and shrugged, "I just miss her being my baby."

"Maybe Snake is ready to have another?"

"Are you kidding?" Spike laughed, "He can't wait for Emma to go to college and have the girls and Spinner all gone."

The doorbell than rang and Spike went to get it, "Oh, I got it." Gasped Caitlin, getting up, "I know who it is." She giggled.

Spike eyed her friend strangely, wondering who could be coming over so late?

Jay and Sean were just coming inside from the back when Caitlin opened the door for whomever was coming in. The figure dropped her bags and greeted, "Hey Sean."

Sean looked away from laughing to what Jay was saying. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring ahead at Amy who stood beside his smiling mom by the doorway.

He could KILL his mother right now. Cailtin must of thought he was talking about Amy the other day. She must of called and arranged a flight for Amy to come here to 'win' him back.

Amy stood with Caitlin. And though she looked well, and sober, Sean was not happy to see her. She seemed okay with that, and also determine to do exactly what Caitlin planned for her to do- win Sean back.

He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her drinking just became too much. She's been sober three months now, and she wanted him back. They just needed to fix what was broken between them..

"Amy.."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slowly came out of her room, hearing the front door open so late at night. Wondering who it was, she walked towards the stairs and then hid around the corner by them, listening to the commotion downstairs that she knew wasn't her business, but it sounded interesting and hey! It was her house.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Sean's irritated voice down the stairs.

Another female voice replied, "Your mother invited me."

Emma clenched the wall she hid behind and bit her lip. Was this who she thought it was? Sean's ex girlfriend? Why would Caitlin invite her here?

Suddenly Sean's voice spoke up again, more deeply. "Lets go talk somewhere else."

"There's a guest room in your guest house, Sean." Caitlin spoke now, "Why don't you give her that room tonight and talk tomorrow? I'm sure the flight was exhausting."

"You're just **full** of great ideas." Sean's voice sounded annoyed still.

Then it fell silent, some doors opened and closed.

Emma turned from the stairs, and leaned back on the wall, glancing around sadly. What exactly did this mean? Why was she here? Were they getting back together?

((**))

"His ex?" Manny couldn't believe this either the next morning. She sat on the school steps in her blue cheerleading uniform sipping her starbucks coffee.

Emma clenched hers in her hand, biting her lower lip. She still couldn't wrap her head around this.

Meanwhile, Darcy came out of the school doors and down the stairs to her posse. "Hey." She greeted and sat down with them, "Who wants to come with me to Party Supplies to pick up halloween decorations for the dance next week?"

Emma blinked. Wow. It was almost Halloween already. She missed her shot to raise her hand when Manny shot her arm up and squeeled.

"Free Get out of jail card? I'm in." Manny joked.

Emma laughed a little but then frowned, looking back down at her coffee. For some reason, a reason that was actually pretty obvious, she wasn't in a 'laughing' mood today.

(((**))

Sean ran his fingers through his wavy hair, coming out of his bedroom and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Amy sitting on his couch in his guest house.

Shit. He forgot about this disaster.

She was already up, ready, and holding a mug of tea. She turned when she heard him come out of his room and her mouth hung a little open until she pointed at the kettle on the counter, "I made you some, if you want."

"No thanks," Sean just muttered. He wore his sweat pants with no shirt, and decided to pick up his grey zip up hoody to throw it over since she was staring a bit obviously.

Amy had gotten up, and set her tea down. He had walked to the counter to get some water instead. She stopped just behind him and sighed, "Are we going to talk, Sean?"

Upon no answer, she didn't give up.

"Your mom said you missed me."

Sean laughed and turned around back to Amy, "My mom was misinformed." Deciding not to get into it, he walked around her to go sit on his couch.

Amy rolled her head back and took a deep breath. "I knew this wouldn't be easy."

He sent her a look as she came and sat closely next to him. He inched a bit away.

"Sean please. We were together for years! We shouldn't throw that away."

He reminded, "We were On and off. And we were self destructing. "

"I was self destructing. You were..amazing." she looked at him softly, "You still are. I owe you. I want to make this better." She gazed down at his abs through his sweater.. "I miss you."

He felt her hand rest on his thigh. He raised his glass of water to his lips, swallowing it loudly. She huffed, and pulled her hand away.

"You are stuck with me for a week, Sean. Weather you like it or not. So. What are we doing today?"

" **I** have to work." He taunted, getting up to go to his room to get ready. She watched him go and he slammed the door behind him closed.

Amy jumped but rolled her eyes. He had the right to be pissed, fine. But by tonight, hopefully, they could just make up. And make up sex would be great, like always. God she missed the way his mouth use to make her feel.

After rehab, she tried to date other guys. But none of them compared to Sean. She really thought it was over until his mother called. Amy couldn't tell if she honestly was in love with Sean but she did _love_ him at least. And he was hot as hell. She couldn't stand the thought of him with other girls either. So she jumped at the chance to win him back.

Wondering now if he was being cold cause he had a girlfriend, Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes back at his shut bedroom door.

((**))

When Emma was done school, Peter dropped her off in his car; well, the car his father bought him.

"Thanks," Emma smiled uneasily. She just wanted to go lie down badly. School sucked. All day sucked.

She had gotten out before he could stop her, and he called out the window, "Call me."

Emma just nodded but didn't turn back, her eyes down at her feet, dragging them sadly to the doorway.

She really didn't want to open this door to see Sean and his ex all over another.

But when Emma looked up to open her front door, Amy was already sitting on the porch, her feet up on a stool and enjoying the fall weather with just jeans and a pullover on.

"Hey." She greeted. She eyed Emma, wondering who she was. She was pretty. But she could tell she was young by the boy who dropped her off. Emma didn't look young, but Peter did. "Your boyfriends cute." She joked.

Emma just weakily smiled but eyed Amy and then her door. Would it be rude to just go in without stopping to talk?

Amy didn't let her have time to choose. "And you're….."

"Um. Emma." Amy stayed squinting her eyes up at the blonde. "Spikes daughter." Still Amy looked confused. Emma took a deep breath and tried to explain more, "Spike is Caitlins best friend. You know, Sean's mom? They're staying with us.. this is _our_ house."

"Oh!" Amy nodded and smiled. "Yea. Right. Thanks for letting me crash. This was so unplanned."

Emma felt her stomach turning. "So you're..Sean's ex?"

Amy snorted a bit, looking from Emma and then around at the neighborhood, "I think we'll be back together soon. 'Ex' seems so.. vulgar. We are working on things."

Emma just shook her head with that and pointed at the door, "I have homework. Nice meeting you though."

"You to-" Amy was cut off by the door already slamming shut.

Inside, Emma had caught Caitlins attention from the tv room. "Oh hey honey!" she greeted the blonde.

Emma just turned from her, sliding her coat off. She just wanted to go to her room and hide in her bed.

"Everything alright?"

Emma turned back to Caitlin and just nodded with a tight smile, going right up the stairs.

Caitlin paused."Why does everyone seem mad at me?" she whispered to herself.

"Well," a voice on the other couch spoke up. Jay sat with Sean's mother all day watching soap operas. "You did invite Sean's monster ex to town."

"Ok," Caitlin muttered but was still confused, "And why does Emma seem a little upset?"

"Ohhhh." Jay sang, sipping his chocolate milk that had a straw in it, "Who knows." He sarcastically noted, slurping up his drink.

Caitlin gave him an annoyed look but eyed the stairs Emma went up. Her shoulders dropped, giving up. Maybe it was boyfriend problems.

((((*))))

Emma heard her door knock an hour later. Caitlin came in with a small smile, "Hey sweetie," she greeted gently.

Emma sat up in her bed from texting on her phone and just gently smiled back. It wasn't Caitlins fault that Amy was getting back together with Sean- oh wait, it is!

"Hi."

"You okay, Em?" she came and sat on the end of the bed, putting her hand on Emma's leg.

Emma just looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Just not feeling well…."

"Okay honey, I'll go make you some soup. How bout that?" the concern in Caitlin's voice and eyes made Emma soften.

"Thanks." She said, nodding.

With that, Caitlin left. She left the door open and Emma sat up as Jay was coming up the stairs and passing her room to get to the bathroom. He glanced inside and caught her eye. Snickering, he walked over to the door and leaned his shoulder on the frame.

"Love sick?"

Emma glared right at him. She wasn't sure what he meant or thought he knew, but she replied back, "Keep it up and I'll ruin any chance you have with Manny again. I am after all, her best friend."

The grin instantly came off Jay's face. He had no idea. "Uh. O-kay." With that, he left.

Emma giggled a bit but then moaned unhappily, laying back down.

(((((**)))))

After apartment hunting and then work all day, Sean finally came home, exhausted. He had no time to deal with Amy so tried to avoid her as he walked into the kitchen. His mom and Spike stood in there, cooking home made soup.

"Hey Sean." Spike greeted warmly. He grinned a little and glanced at his mom who was stirring the soup.

"What are you doing?" he smelt the old beef barley soup his mom use to make when he was sick.

"Hey honey." His mom greeted him before answering, "Emma's not feeling well. Just making her some soup."

Sean paused, wondering if she was okay. And sick with what? He hadn't seen her since yesterday and he knew it sounded pathetic but he kind of missed her. Would it be weird to go to her room to see her? Then again, it would waste more time than having to see Amy.

On his way to her room, he heard old Classic Disney movies playing. He chuckled to himself. Emma wasn't **that** young now. She must be a suck for old childhood movies when she wasn't feeling well. Kind of a cute.

He stopped in the door way, his eyes peering in for Emma and happily found her until his eyebrows furrowed noticing Jay sitting up against her bed frame with her. His blood boiled, but he rolled his eyes, knowing it was innocent by what they were talking about but Jay was **pushing** Sean's buttons.

"She's just dreaming." Emma told Jay.

"No, she's high, Greenpeace."

Emma pointed at the tv screen. "We literally saw her go to sleep."

"Alice in Wonderland is a land full of trippy, weird ass things going on." Jay explained, "A caterpillar smoking? What do you think he's smoking? Hm?"

Emma just pouted, cuddling into her blankets some more, "You're ruining my favorite movie."

Sean rolled his eyes but was grinning, "Hey bozo's."

Jay and Emma looked over. He was shocked to see Emma not so happy to see him. Jay was also on both sides of the fence. I mean, he wanted boy time, but instead, Sean's ex girlfriend was taking the guest room **he** was suppose to be in but instead was now on the uncomfy couch.

"Looks whose home." Jay taunted.

Sean shrugged, "I worked. I looked at some apartments today too." His eyes wondered to Emma, noticing her keeping her focus on the movie and not even paying attention to him. Ouch. Kind of hurt.

Jay saw Sean's eyes lingering. He spoke up again to bug his friend, "Well la dee duh. Can you bring us up some soup?"

Sean's eyes now shot daggers at Jay who smirked smugly.

"Sean?" they heard a voice call from down the stairs.

Knowing who it was, at the same time, Sean and Emma glanced at another. Emma just merely glanced back at the movie but her jaw tightened. Sean swallowed and glanced over his shoulder to Amy calling his name again.

"You gonna get that?" Jay joked, as if she was calling Sean on his phone or something.

Sean wanted to punch a wall. Or Jay. He scoffed and muttered, "Yea." He turned, going back downstairs to Amy.

Jay watched him go, then turned his head to look at Emma. It was safe to say they were on civil terms now after she got him back for teasing her. He kind of respected that. He had hoped maybe if he helped with the Seanny situation, she'd help with his Manny situation.

"They weren't get back together, you know." He muttered.

Emma looked at him, but he avoided her eyes now. She now knew what Caitlin was talking about, how Jay was nicer than he let on. He liked to be a jerk, but sometimes he cared. She could tell he cared a lot for Sean.

"She's not good for him." He picked up his beer on Emma's side table.

Emma smiled a little, feeling a bit better. If Sean's best friend was saying it, then maybe it must be true.

(((*)))

"Come here," Amy pouted, patting the couch beside her where she sat. Sean sighed from the doorway but came over, glancing at the kitchen where his mom and Emma's mom were in.

After some silence, she tried to stir up a 'healthy' conversation.

"What'd you do today? Did you find a place?" she asked.

Sean bit the end of his tongue, glancing at the coffee table in front of them. "Yea. Maybe."

Amy put her hands on her knees, tapping them a little nervously. "1 bedroom or two?"

"Two.."

Amy paused and asked, "How come 'maybe'? Don't you want to move out?" she noticed him a bit comfortable around here. She couldn't stand the full house though and usually Sean liked to be alone too but he didn't seem to mind it now.

The front door then opened, and in came Ellie and Craig. Craig was smiling wolfishly, his arm wrapped around Ellie's shoulder and the redhead was freaking out happily, "Mom!?"

Both Amy and Sean turned to see Spike run out to the front door, "Dear God, Ellie. You gave me a heart attack! What is it?"

Ellie raised her hand up quickly, and Craig pointed at her ring on her engagement fingers.

"Craig proposed!"

Spike's eyes widened and Caitlin came up behind, squealing happily. Her mother finally pulled Ellie into a hug and the girls jumped happily.

Sean chuckled from the couch, and glanced at Amy who showed no emotions for it. She turned back to Sean and just said under her breath, "Can we go somewhere private? To talk?"

"No," Sean nodded towards Craig and Ellie, "This is important."

Amy opened her mouth, but shut it, letting him have his way. It was in her 'steps'. She was trying to be better. "Fine.." she muttered.

Emma and Jay had come down the stairs, and Ellie flew away from her mom, skipping to Emma to show off her ring. Emma smiled and held it as she examined it, but little did Ellie know, Emma had helped Craig pick it out.

Sean's eyes softened on Emma, seeing her so genuinely happy for Ellie. Even if sick. But Emma didn't even look a tad sickish. She was actually now glowing happily and giggling with her sister. He eyed her suspiciously, but was turned back towards Amy when she cupped his face.

"We. Need. To. Talk." She confirmed.

He huffed, but nodded. He knew he couldn't avoid it much longer.

Over by Emma, the blonde glanced towards the couch to see Amy's hands all over Sean, and her heart fell. She sadly watched them get up, exiting the room quietly thinking nobody had noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

"I get it.." Amy said, pacing around Sean slowly. They stood alone in the backyard. The pool was closed now since fall. Sean looked around at all the yellow and orange leaf trees. He wasn't very excited for this conversation…

"You don't want me here. But I'm _here._ And maybe your mom interfering was fate."

Sean narrowed his eyes to Amy walking back over to him. "Amy I meant what I said when we broke up. I was the one who **drove** you to rehab and said I was done. Remember? Told you to lose my number. You were not good for me."

"Baby, I'm not that girl anymore."

He squinted his eyes madly at her, "Cause you've been sober for what? Three months tops? **Maybe?"** she flinched. He tried to take a deep breath but snickered, shaking his head, "You'll always be the girl who got drunk at our graduation. Who got alcohol poisoning too many times. Who I lost sleep over because you were getting your stomach pumped in the hospital while I had to wait. You're the girl who slept with **Tony Dodger** when we were dating. Who slapped one of my other girlfriends, cause you thought we were still dating-"

"I had a problem! And Chantel was a slut!" she tried to remain calm. Her eyes burned with tears though. "And Tony Dodger meant NOTHING."

Sean shook his head. He didn't care anymore.

"I want you to leave, Amy." He admitted.

She tried not to cry but tears streamed down her face. "I love you." She snuffled, "I've loved you since I was 16."

"We're not kids anymore, and whatever you feel, it's not real."

She snickered madly, "What would you even know about what's real? Huh!?" he said nothing. She choked on a sob but then pushed by him, upset.

"Amy!" he called, but she didn't come back. He knew she'd make a scene though so he went after her, finding she had locked the door behind her, locking him out. "Shit.." he said.

(((*)))

Inside, Emma smiled as she sipped the wine given to her by Craig. Her family were cheering another with their wine glasses and sharing 'congratulations' to Craig and Ellie.

Over in the kitchen, Emma heard the back door open and slam close. Music was playing, but Emma heard the distant cry of somebody. Tearing away from her family, she went into the kitchen where Amy had come in from the back yard, tears streaked down her face.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, but trying to stay quiet. She had stopped abruptly by the open wine bottle and glasses. Emma swallowed, glancing at the hard look Amy was giving that wine bottle.

She knew what she was going to do and tried to step in, "Amy, are you okay?" the girl gasped and whipped towards the blonde.

"I'm **fine,** " she nearly snarled, grabbing the wine bottle.

Emma's mouth hung, and she glanced outside the kitchen hoping someone came in to help her. She was pretty sure Amy was NOT supposed to have that wine. Luckily, Sean had come in behind her and he glanced from Emma, seeing her look of worry, and then saw Amy.

"Amy," he sighed as if irritated by her 'show'. "Put it down."

Amy filled one of the glasses beside her. Sean stepped in front of Emma and closer to Amy. "Put it down!" he yelled and Emma jumped. She hadn't heard him so angry before.

Behind her, Jay had heard the commotion and came in too, eying the situation and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Amy." He spat. He couldn't stand her much longer.

"Oh it's ALWAYS Amy's fault." Amy cried, and started to gulp her wine down. "I…" she finished it and went to pour more, "Am such a horrible person! A horrible girlfriend, a horrible daughter."

"Maybe you left rehab too early." Taunted Jay.

"Jay, shut up." Growled Sean, this wasn't the time to be joking anymore. Amy was still fragile. He didn't wish her unwell, he just wanted her to leave. "Give it to me," he demanded, going to grab the glass but Amy shot it back, unfortunately also whipping it out of her hand and it flew to the ground, smashing.

"What's going on in there?" Spike's voice was heard. Emma had tried to rush to the sink, grabbing a towel and tried to cover the mess up by Amy but Spike and Caitlin had entered with the rest of party behind.

Ellie and Craig even shared a look as they eyed the girl who shook frantically by Sean. "Are you fucking someone else? Is that it?" Amy drunkenly spat at him.

Caitlin stepped forward now, going to her sons ex girlfriend. "Ok Amy, you need to go" she put her hands on the girl's arms to lead her out. She'd call her a cab, and help pay for the trip back home. It was after all, her fault this was happening.

"No!" Amy stubbornly pushed Caitlin away who gasped when she hit back against the counter.

"I'm okay," Caitlin promised when she saw worry on everyone's faces. Emma was standing right near when it happened and Sean, knowing what Amy was like, grabbed Emma away from the scene as well quickly before he stormed back over to Amy and grabbed her arm.

Emma's eyes widened, watching Sean grab the girl and carry her out of the house.

Amy knew how this went. Sean was always the one who had to pull her away from drama, fights, or any other scenes she created in the past. "Let me go!" she yelled.

He pulled her towards the guest house to grab her stuff. He was going to get her bag, and send her back to where she came from. And maybe his mother would never stick her nose in his business EVER again.

"Ow!" Amy snapped, landing on the couch when Sean finally let her go, as they got inside his guest house. "You're hurting me!"

Amy rubbed her wrist dramatically as Sean just sneered and ordered, "Grab your stuff."

She paused, sadly looking down like a little girl in trouble, but then got up while nodding. After a few moments passed, Sean waited outside the guest room door as she grabbed her stuff. When she came out, she had blood shot red eyes again.

"I'm.." she looked so ashamed and whispered, "..Am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's too late." He replied. She snuffled, but nodded. "You need more help. I'll get you back home, and you can go back to the Raid Centre. Lets go." He said.

He had called a cab, and it was waiting. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded, knowing this was long over and a disaster.

When she stopped outside the cab, she turned back to Sean. He looked back up and had his hands in his pockets. She asked sadly, "Are you happy?"

Sean wondered what she meant, and thought generally. "Yea."

She nodded. I guess that was what mattered. "Ok." With that, she got in. Sean shook his head, baffled by how this week went. It hadn't even been a full week of her here.

The cab pulled out and Sean stood in the drive way alone, thinking about her question. Sure, he was happy, but something was still bugging him. He couldn't have what he wanted. What would make him **really** happy.

((*))

Once back inside, Sean closed the door quietly, going towards the kitchen so he could sneak back out the back door and go sleep this horrible day away. Everyone had already gone to bed too.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma still up, throwing the last few shards of broken glass away. He looked down and cringed, upset. He hated that she saw this. That he yelled in front of her. That he put her in this situation..

"I'm sorry.."

Emma turned, a bit shocked someone was still up and it was him. "It wasn't your fault.." she said. And honestly, it wasn't. Amy was a timer waiting to go off. She had to admit though, she swooned a little when Sean got so protective and pulled her away from the chaos before he handled the problem that was Amy.

"I feel like it was." Sean admitted under his breath, walking over as she stopped by the counter to meet up with him. He looked up from staring at the ground and now stared down at her and softened.

Emma was looking down as she shrugged her shoulders, "If you think about it, it's really your Moms fault."

Sean grinned so hard down at her, his dimples caved in handsomely. Emma even giggled, trying to hide her blush. Sean then leaned down, and cupped her face, kissing her on reflex by how cute and beautiful she looked while smiling and blushing. It made his stomach nearly flutter. This girl was so gorgeous and special…

Emma pulled away, shocked, confused, and **shocked**. "What are you doing?" she angered. She wanted him to stop playing games. Her heart pounded and there was a sore lump in her throat now, "You can't just keep doing **that** whenever you'd like!"

Sean's mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry." He shut his eyes and cursed, "I don't know why I did that."

"I have a boyfriend."

Sean snorted at that. He couldn't stand that guy anymore. "He's an idiot."

Emma raised an eyebrow up at him and then snapped, "Well he doesn't come up with excuses after he kisses me." Sean looked away and she added, "And he's not embarrassed to be with me either."

She sucked in a breath when he looked back at her sharply, "You think I'm _embarrassed_ to be with you?" he laughed in disbelief, "You're gorgeous Emma. Every guy that walks by you is staring at you. Do you know how crazy that drives me?"

Emma crossed her arms uncomfortably. She didn't know that. She didn't know that **he** knew that.

"It's your age, Emma. I know it's not **too much** of a difference, hell, I think about it **all the damn** time. If you were any other girl, I would. But it's _you,_ and I'm even friend's with your Dad. He's like a Dad I've **never** had. We can't. I can't do that to him and you can do better than me anyways.."

Even as he spoke these words, he grabbed Emma from walking away when she felt her body ready to break down and cry. She did _not_ want Sean to see that. She was so angry with herself that he had so much power over her to hurt her like this. Still.

"Let me go, Sean" she hissed as she tried to push him away but he pulled her into his arms and used one of his large hands to rest it against her cheek and force her to look at him.

"I don't want you to hate me." he begged. God, feeling her in his arms made him think 'Screw Snake', and he just wanted to enjoy the feel of her. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Emma turned her head, not able to look into his eyes where pain and regret were swirling. She too felt the pain rippling through her body and she was so done with it. Done with letting Sean Cameron play with her nieve stupid heart.

"Let...me..go." she said slower and firmly.

"Let her go, Sean." upon both being shocked by another voice, Sean had let her go and Emma's eyes widened at Caitlin standing in the doorway, seeing what had just happened. With that, Emma quickly took off and Sean's eyes widened too, running his shakey hands through his hair while his heart was still pounding but now in fear.

Sean looked to where Emma disappeared too as Caitlin slowly came over, crossing her arms.

"Was that what you were talking about? _Wanting someone you shouldn't_?" she asked.

Sean turned back to his mother angrily, "Do what you do best mom, stick your nose again into something where it doesn't belong."

Caitlin eyed Sean. She's never seen him look so flustered or scared even. Was he scared of losing Emma? Or Snake finding out?

Caitlin was a little shocked when she walked in on Sean and Emma fighting. When she heard that it was about them being together, something clicked and it made sense. The two got along so well and there was something always lingering in the air when the two were in the same room together. She also saw the look in Sean's eyes when he looked at Emma and the heart break in Emma's eyes when she looked back at him. Emma was so sweet, innocent and beautiful - and Sean was the misunderstood, not so innocent, heart breaker.

"Emma is my business. And I could already tell you're confusing the poor girl." Caitlin finally spoke, "If you really cared about her, you'd stop toying with her-"

"I'm trying to stay away from her!" Caitlin expected his anger. She was testing him. She could see clearly that he cared deeply for Spike's daughter. Sean then snickered and shook his head, "That or I'll get thrown away like trash by Snake and forced to stay away from her anyways if he finds out."

Caitlin frowned and crossed her arms. She tried to think about it, but Sean might be right. Snake was very protective when it came to Emma.

Sean sadly leaned back on the counter, "He was there for us. When Dad died, Snake was there. He'd feel so betrayed if he found out my feelings for her."

"Baby." Caitlin saddened, stepping forward to rest her hands on his arms, "We'll figure it out. Okay?"

Sean just tightened his jaw and looked away, shaking his head no. There was no way out of this.. .


	12. Chapter 12

"Really Caitlin, you shouldn't of done this." Spike was looking at the certificates she had gotten them for a Thankyou gift. It was for Blue Mountain, where people went for spa treatments, massages, and spent the week in nice cabins/resorts.

"We need a break too, Spike." Caitlin teased, carrying her bag into the kitchen. "Plus, it'd be nice to give the kids a break from us too."

"You sure we can trust them alone for a week?" Spike asked, looking back at Snake who just wanted a cup of coffee before they hit the road.

He snickered, "Sean owns a business, Spike. It's not like he's going to have a party here like some teenage boy."

"And Emma has her Halloween dance this weekend." Caitlin pointed out. She had helped Emma with her costume this week. They hadn't spoken about anything Caitlin saw this weekend between Sean and her. But she knew there was a silent agreement not to.

"Ok." Spike nodded and bent down, picking up her back with a happy grin, "Spa resort here we come!"

((*))

Sean was at work, dumbfounded by the news his mother just gave him as he stood at his front desk with Jay.

Jay was cleaning tools and gave Sean an odd look as Sean spoke back to his mother, "What do you mean going away for a week?"

"This is going to give you time alone with Emma." Caitlin informed, "Use it wisely."

Sean blinked, glanced at Jay, and couldn't sink this in. His mom was actually helping him get time alone with Emma?

She went on, "That means, fix what happened between you two. Don't try anything… that would pressure her. If you know what I mean."

"Jesus." Sean had the urge to hang up right then.

She laughed on the other end and then gasped, "Spike and Snake are coming back from the diner we stopped at. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." With that, Sean finally hung up, giving the phone a crazed look as if it were his mother. He blinked and snapped out of, shaking his head. "She's crazy."

"What's happening?" Jay asked.

Sean paused, "I think we got the house to ourselves for the week."

Jay smirked. "Cool."

Sean raised an eyebrow at him, "You still haven't found a place to move into?"

Jay's smirk grew wider. Maybe he was a little too comfortable as well staying with the Nelson/Simpsons.

((*)))

"It's a disaster!" Darcy exclaimed, "JT had to play that prank on Armstrong today and now he has cancelled the Halloween dance!"

"You worked so hard on it." Manny pouted for her friend.

Emma was leaning against the lockers, dazed out of it. She still couldn't fathom what happened the other night. It was so awkward going Halloween shopping with Caitlin the next day, but Sean's mom insisted she help her with her costume. She at least didn't pressure her with what had happened and they didn't talk about it.

She was glad they could keep their friendship despite what was happening between her and Sean. Whatever that even was.

"Maybe my mom will let me throw it.." Darcy mumbled, knowing fully well she probably wouldn't. Her parents were very religious and probably were against it.

Emma snapped out of it and blurted out, "We can have it at my place."

Manny raised her eyebrows at Emma, shocked. "Your house?"

"My parents are gone." She nodded.

Darcy gasped happily and grabbed Emma's shoulders, "Really?! Seriously!?"

Emma shrugged with a slight smile, "Why not?" she rolled her eyes, "Rather throw a party then be left alone in a house with.." she caught Manny's eye and just shut up. She hadn't even told her own best friend what had happened.

"This is very unlike you." Manny said skeptically on their way home. They passed decorated houses and Manny shrieked when Snake's own Halloween decoration on Emma's porch jumped out at her.

Emma giggled a bit and then replied as she unlocked the door. "I just want to have some fun."

"You've never thrown a party." Manny reminded, following after her friend into the house to then stop in her tracks when Jay Hogart stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

Oh lord. He looked even yummier than the first night she had met him! He wore his work cover all's and a backwards hat with his brown hair peaking out. An icy but warm stare was right on her.

He then glanced at Emma, intrigued, "Party, you say?"

Emma was happy someone in the room finally seemed on board with it. Unlike Manny! "For Halloween this weekend. Can you help?"

"Did you ask Papa Sean?" he asked.

Emma sneered at Jay, "He doesn't own this house."

Even Jay glanced back at Manny, raising his eyebrows and she gave him a 'yikes' look back. Emma then scoffed and went up her stairs, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back! I'll grab my notebook to write down what we'll need for the party!"

Manny silently cursed, shifting awkwardly as she was stuck alone in a room with Jay now.

"How've you been, Dimples?" his voice was like smooth deep butter. Manny tried to resist hard from going over and jumping his bones right there.

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

She felt his eyes sizing her up and down, obviously checking her out in her blue cheerleading uniform. He nearly groaned as he turned and grabbed a glass of water. Suddenly, he was really thirsty.

"So.." he drifted, as they waited for Emma, "Did your boyfriend ever find out that we..uh.."

"He wasn't my boyfriend," Manny said while sending him a glare. She couldn't believe he thought she was like that! Maybe in her past..but not now. And she really liked Jay! She bent her rules for him. She wanted to be a good girl but he made her break her own rules just for him.

She couldn't resist.

"So you're single?" he asked.

She sighed and finally taunted, "Why? You wanna take me out on a date, Jay? Even though you didn't even call after we hooked up?"

"Yea." He then added, walking over to her, "And I didn't call cause you didn't give me your **number.** "

She blinked. Oh. Right. "Well.."

"Well I can't read your mind, Dimples." He then ran his fingers down her dark beautiful hair. Manny's eyes looked up like a little kitten at him. He clenched his jaw from holding back what he wanted to do to her right then. "Nobody has ever made me cum as hard as you did with that mouth of yours.."

Manny's smile couldn't be hidden. Her dimples dug deeply into her cheeks with a blush. "Well, you weren't so bad yourself."

He pulled her body against his. "That so?"

She tried to push against his chest to set them apart. His mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed at that. He held her tightly to him and she scoffed to then taunt, "Rumor has it, you're kind of a player. You do this stuff to girls all the time."

He scoffed back at her, opening his mouth to reply to that but Emma came walking back in and it distracted him long enough for Manny to break free from him. He tried to act cool, leaning back on the wall and crossing his arms.

"So party, huh?" he asked Emma.

Emma laid down her pink note book and held a blue pen, clicking it to write with it. "Yup. So, what do we need?" she glanced between the two.

Jay gave her a dumbfounded look before glancing at Manny. Was she serious?

Manny snickered at him, glancing at Emma with a fond look after. "She doesn't get out much."

"Well, you start with beer and food." Jay confirmed, "Then the Halloween decorations."

"Darcy's got all that." But Emma wrote down 'beer and food'.

"Then," Manny added, "You dress up like the Queen of the party. And you make sure Peter comes. And you make Sean jealous with the slutiest costume you got."

Emma went red. Jay narrowed his eyes at Manny, taking that rather personally for some reason, "That won't work."

Manny rolled her eyes at him, "It always works. Let him know what's he's missing." She gasped, "Maybe you can be a sexy nurse?!"

Jay was picturing Manny now as a sexy nurse, flirting with other guys. He growled under his breath.

Emma snapped at them, "This isn't about any of… _that!_ Now focus. I just want to throw a fun party while my parents are away! Okay?!"

Both Manny and Jay stopped arguing but gave Emma look of disbelief.

"Yea, right." Jay snorted.

"You said it yourself," Manny reminded Emma, "At school you said you'd rather throw a party then be alone with Sean."

"Ahh," sang Jay, smirking with his dimpled beauty now and joined in on teasing Emma with her, "You're afraid to be alone with Prince Charming."

"He's hardly that charming." Emma snickered bitterly but then nervously glanced down at her feet. Ok, that was a lie.

Manny gave Emma some slack, "Okay," she sighed, "I'll meet you tomorrow and go grab the beer with you and everything."

"Don't you need someone whose **old enough** to get beer?" Jay taunted Manny.

Manny shot back, "Or you just need to wear a nice mini skirt-"

Jay's eyes hardened, " _I'll_ drive us to the beer store and _I'll_ get the beer. And you wear pants, and..a sweater."

Emma had to giggle a bit, seeing what that was just there. Jay got jealous and possessive. Manny noticed it too and swallowed a bit before obediently nodding.

Oh dear, she was falling for Jay Hogart. And even Emma could see the sparks and chemistry between them. She thought Jay was actually a pretty alright guy and he'd be perfect and enough for Manny. Some boys couldn't handle Manny. But Jay was so witty and on top of everything.

This week would be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

By same time the next day, Jay came rolling up the driveway in his honda civic with the girls in his car.

Emma sat up front with him (demanded by Manny), and the brunette sat in the back. Both girls got out carrying bags of chips and party snacks while Jay went to his trunk and got the first case of beer out.

Sean stood puzzled, standing by his car, and watching them pass him one by one. Emma barely looked at him. Manny gave a small smile. And Jay just nodded, "Sup?"

Sean followed them in, closing the door they rudely forgot to close, "What the hells going on?"

Emma and Manny began to unpack the bags. Jay laid down the beer, "Setting up for a party," he rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

Emma had to giggle, loving that Jay was on their team and not team Sean.

Sean narrowed his eyes now from Jay to Emma, "We're not having a party."

Emma bluntly looked at him, shoving a bag of chips into the cupboard, "yeah we are."

He huffed, putting his hands on the side of his waist. Manny giggled a bit to how bothered he looked but he bit his tongue, knowing he didn't want to piss Emma off more and she seemed pretty determined right now.

(((*)))

"Thanks for all the props, Darc." Emma thanked her the next day, getting more and more ready for this Halloween party at her household.

Darcy smiled and nodded, and the girls watched Spinner hustle everything into the back of his truck. Once he heard there was a party, he was down for it too!

Emma then felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it out of the back of her jeans. Looking down at it, she pouted.

"See you at home!" Spinner called out to Emma before hopping into his truck.

Darcy saw the concern on Emma's face, she didn't even say goodbye to her brother. "Em, what's wrong?"

"Manny was suppose to sleepover tonight. She's bailing." She sighed and put it back down.

Darcy could smell Emma's desperation from a mile away, "I'll do it." She happily offered and Emma smiled thankfully.

She didn't want to be alone with Sean.

((*)))

Meanwhile at Manny's, she stood at the end of her bed, putting on her white tank top and grey sweatpants for bed.

She pointed sternly at the figure in her bed, "You don't tell Sean, nor Emma, that this happened."

Jay smirked, still laying naked in her bed after their little 'rendezvous'. "And risk another chance of this? I wouldn't dream of it Dimples."

Manny tried to send a glare but her smile crept out and she rolled her eyes, crawling back into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into him and closed her eyes.

She opened them slowly, "We're not like…dating though."

"No…no way.." drifted Jay. Both in denial. Both of their hearts pounded as she moved closer and he held tighter, inhaling her strawberry scent.

(((**))

"So what's been going on with you and Peter?"

Emma snapped out of it, both her and Darcy on her couch watching a movie. It was getting late, especially for a school night, and the Halloween party was also tomorrow night. They should probably go to sleep soon.

With all the blankets and pillows surrounding them, Emma could fall asleep even now, but that question stumped her.

"I don't know." She admitted with squinted embarrassed eyes. Oh my god! She hadn't even told him about the party. She felt like the worst girlfriend in the world and she probably was….. he didn't deserve that.

Darcy frowned, noticing Emma's face sadden.

The front door then opened and the girls looked over to Sean. Sean paused as he closed the door, noticing Darcy. Last night, Manny was here too . He was beginning to take the hint.

"Hey.." he greeted, stepping in.

Emma wanted to glare, but she just didn't give him the time of day. He was almost acting as if he was 'man of the house' this week or her damn babysitter again!

"Emma, can we talk for a minute?"

Emma's heart pounded, looking up like a deer in the headlights and Sean had already started walking to the kitchen for some privacy.

Oh nonono. That Kitchen was the devil! The cause to all those .. well, she couldn't say they were 'uninvited' kisses, but the way he treated her after was not fair!

Emma sighed though and passed Darcy the popcorn bowl, and went into the kitchen. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms and stayed a safe 4 meter radius away from him.

Sean sadly noticed that. He sighed and looked down, shrugging his broad shoulders. "You don't have to keep avoiding me."

"I think that's _my_ choice." She replied heatedly.

He swallowed. That was true. Ouch.

Emma shifted awkwardly and motioned back towards the tv, "The movie is about to end. Can I go now?" she taunted, "Sir?"

He rolled his eyes at her mockery. She did so back and just turned, walking back to Darcy who sat their stiffly. She had heard it all. She had no idea what was going on between these two now but they needed to sort it out! Emma sat back down next to her and Darcy could almost see the smoke coming out of the blondes ears.

Manny was right! This guy drove Emma crazy. No other boys ever had that power over Emma Nelson. It was kind of interesting and.. _funny._

Meanwhile, Sean stood in the kitchen and cursed under his breath, sad but angry all at the same time too.

(((((******)))))))))

The next day after school, Manny and Emma walked home together. Spinner and Jay had spent all day while they were at school decorating the outside of the house. It looked awesome and spooky! Pumpkins also laid on other peoples porches with fake cobweb in their trees.

The girls were giggling like mad when Spinner was showing off his Frankenstein costume in the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled a little, he was such a dork..but atleast he lightened up her mood. She barely got sleep lastnight after her _small talk_ with Sean. She knew she wasn't even really that mad that he kissed her, she wanted him to kiss her more, just not feel so wrong for doing it.

Nobody made her heart skip a beat or pound the way it did when Sean was around. He was so stuck in her head that once again, she forgot to mention the party to Peter.

"It's perfect Spin" insisted Manny. He grinned happily.

The front door opened again and in came Sean and Jay, "Congratulations are in order." Jay said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a beer for everyone.

"What for?" Manny asked, confused. He sent her a look while passing her a beer. She got the hint that it was 'juicy' stuff and laughed.

Sean didn't even look up and he brushed off the beer Jay offered. Emma noticed for once he was avoiding _her._ Or at least **looking** at her.

Jay explained to everyone, "Sean got the house he wanted. And I get my own apartment at the end of the month."

Spinner cheered before randomly poking a hole into the bottom of his beer with a knife and chugged it. Both girls gave Spinner an odd look, and then the other guys an even more Ludacris glance. Emma then snickered silently, trying to avoid how much her heart was soring. The lump in her throat felt like it was getting bigger and bigger. She tried to hold her tears back.

Did this mean she wouldn't see Sean at all? Suddenly her 'don't talk to him' plan had back fired and soon it would be 'don't ever see him again'.

The door bell rang, ending the awkward silence. Emma went to go answer it, passing by Sean but turning her head even completely away from his direction as she passed. He stood there, sadly, and glanced around everybody at the room giving him obvious looks. He scoffed and left the room too.

Darcy was at the door, once again helping them to set up for the party. She followed Emma to the snack stand where bowls and cups were laid out.

"Thanks for coming to help Darcy." Emma commented. Manny had come out from the kitchen, Jay following behind her.

"No problem!" Darcy exclaimed, and Emma passed her some chips to help empty into bowls.

Emma looked up when she noticed Darcy eying Jay strangely. Oh right! She hadn't met this one; the other bad boy.

"Oh, Darcy this is Jay." She introduced.

Darcy blushed and waved slightly before nodding, "Hi Jay."

Jay just smirked at her but it was more directed to Manny whom he glanced at next, grinning more widely and winking at her. Manny rolled her eyes at him and turned to empty more bags of chips into bowls. I mean- what was he trying to do? Make her jealous? She was NOT jealous! Manny Santos NEVER got jealous of other girls!

"Ow," Jay laughed, flinching a bit when Manny shoved a bowl less than gently into his chest.

"Go put that in the kitchen." She demanded. He chuckled and nodded, listening to his little sassy and sexy jealous Filipino.

After putting on a strobe light for freaky 'lightening' effect, and orange and black balloons up. The girls went upstairs to go get ready.

"Sean is going to f _reak."_ Smirked Manny, eyeing Emma up and down. Both their costumes, all three of their costumes actually, went well together. Manny was the devil, and Emma the angel. Darcy was a nun - which was a fun play on her actual strong religious beliefs.

Manny looked sexy in her tight red leather pants and red tank top, holding her pitch fork with red little horns on her head. Emma too looked pretty sexy for being an Angel, wearing a short, white, thin strapped dress. It was tight around her torso. It flowed around her thighs though, barely even reaching her mid thighs before it stopped. She had on a headband that the halo was attached too, decorated with silver tinsel. She wore tall white heels with her costume.

Emma blushed deeply. "I'm not wearing this for **him.** I'm over him."

"Right." Manny said sarcastically to Darcy, "She's over the guy with the blue eyes, a killer smile, and great biceps."

"Cool! I call dibs." Emma glared at Darcy for her comment, but knew what they were doing. They didn't believe her, rightfully.

"So tell me, is this costume for Peter than? Cause I don't see him here?" Manny asked Emma.

"Crap! I forgot to tell him again!"

Both the girls giggled wildly, watching Emma run to her phone in her bag.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah _fucking_ right." Sean never swore, and it almost sounded odd from his lips. Anger flashed in his eyes.

Emma had come down the stairs with the girls following her. It was around dinner time now and all the Halloween lights were lit up. The girls had even decorated the staircase with orange lights around the railings.

Emma hopped down the last step, giving him a look. "It's a costume."

"It's barely covering your _ass_." He nearly growled, his eyes burning into hers. The girls behind Emma even winced a little. If they were Emma, they would NOT be trying to piss him off more.

"You're not her father." Taunted Jay, sitting in the doorway on a camping chair, holding a bowl of candy. He was supposed to be handing it out to the trick or treaters- but instead was eating it. He sucked on a sucker that then pointed at Emma, "She's a big girl."

All three girls smiled happily towards Jay, Manny with the widest smile. Sean glared openly at him though.

About three hours later, the neighborhood trick-or-treaters were long gone and the party was starting. It wasn't long until the house was packed with mummy's, vampires, ghosts and monsters. And a lot of slutty cats.

"Emma, you haven't even had one drink." Manny pointed out, standing with her friends by the corner of the party. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, besides the host.

Emma's sad eyes cornered at Sean across the room. The music was blasting 'Thriller' by Micheal Jackson and I guess Sean was getting a show from Spinner who was trying to re-act the dance in front of some girls who were with them.

"He'd rather watch Spinner try to 'thriller', with other girls who are the same age as me…then just be with me. Over here." She tried to make it sound like there was an advantage to that, "Standing by the snack bar."

Manny giggled as Emma pointed to all the treats beside them and then sadly rubbed her friends arm before pulling her towards the kitchen. There was a ton of beer on the counter and they each grabbed one.

"You need a drink." Manny confirmed. I mean, Emma was the host of this awesome party!

"No way, not a beer to get started. Here." Sully Anderson, a popular boy from school, had come over and took the beers away from them, handing them shots from his own tequila bottle. "Cheers." He smirked smugly.

Manny and Emma shared looks. Sully was such a player. Neither of them were interested. But they took the shot.

Then another. And before Emma knew it she was already drunk and laughing with Manny as they pushed through the crowd and went to the back door, opening it. There was some people out there, but not too many. The pool was closed and covered but they put some chairs and tables around the yard for people to sit and a projector against the house was playing the horror movie 'Halloween' with Micheal Myers.

"Was wondering where you went to." Manny teased Jay, opening going straight to him and sitting on his lap.

He sat beside his friend Lucas, and smirked happily at Manny's PDA. She must be drunk, cause usually she wanted to keep them a 'secret'. Even Emma smiled, rolling her eyes. She wasn't dumb, she knew there was something going on.

Lucas sat on the chair next to him, and there was an empty one beside him. He glanced at Emma as he patted his hand down on it, "Have a seat."

Jay cornered his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Manny but kept a watchful eye on Emma beside Lucas. As much as he bugged Sean about Emma, he knew Emma belonged with him- not Lucas. And Lucas could be a flirt.

"Emma, this is Lucas. He works with us down at the shop." He introduced them.

"Oh you're Emma." He pointed around the party, "This is your Halloween bash."

Emma smirked to word 'bash' . "Yea I guess. Everyone helped though."

"It's pretty cool." Lucas mummered honestly. The movie playing in the backyard was a nice touch. It was a breezy night, it was October after all but not as cold as it usually was and smokers (like himself) had no problem sitting out here.

From inside, Sean and Spinner came out, both noticing their friends sitting by the chairs by the movie.

Spinner made a joke as he sat down with them, "Darcy is talking to some guy wearing a devil costume. Kind of ironic with her costume."

Manny raised her own pitch fork. "Welcome to the fun side." Jay chuckled before he was shocked when Manny took his beer and chugged it for herself.

There was slight screams from the movie in the background. Emma was actually watching the movie and wrinkled her nose to all the blood on screen. "I thought we were going to play casper."

Lucas smirked, glancing at Jay, "We switched it."

"But Caspers the best." Even Spinner pouted. Next to Spinner, Sean's eyes had been on Emma and Lucas the whole time. He did not like what he saw when Lucas kept leaning closer and closer to Emma.

"You want a beer?" he asked, having a 6 pack next to him. Emma nodded. Sean tensed but tried to shut his mouth- he was learning after all that everything he said seemed to tick her off.

Emma opened it and sipped on it. "Uh oh," Manny teased when the backdoor opened for more guests again. Peter had come out, looking for Emma, and his friend Riley followed behind.

"Em," he greeted, coming over and not even costume. I mean, neither were Sean, Jay or Lucas but geez, Peter was her boyfriend ! He could of tried..

He bent down to kiss her cheek and stood back up, shifting uncomfortably. The guys around Emma sort of intimidated him. Plus the fact he had heard about Emma's party before she invited him, was sort of odd.

"You came." Emma's voice wasn't really happy, more shocked. Everyone even shared smirks, hearing it.

Peter turned to Riley who punched his arm. "Dude come on! Lets get drunk, THEN follow your girlfriend around like a puppy dog. Sully's giving out tequila!"

Peter laughed but then nodded and told Emma, "I'll be back in an hour." He promised and left.

Emma weakily smiled and then sipped her beer, looking down at it after to avoid anyone looking at her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Even Sean's, and it sent goosebumps up her arms.

Manny turned to Jay, "Come help me get the pizza out of the oven."

"Pizza?" Spinner repeated, joy in his eyes and following the two when they got up and went. Sean bit his tongue now, stuck with Emma and Lucas.

"I'll go too." Emma felt the tension. She went to get up but went to fast, the drinks hitting her hard. She nearly tipped over when she got up from her chair.

"Woah!" Lucas caught her and chuckled. "This Angel is a little tipsy."

Sean stepped forward now, grabbing Emma's arm gently and pulling her away from Lucas, "I think you need some water."

Emma tried to tug her arm back but he was stronger and she was drunk. "No, I'm fine."

Lucas eyed between them as Sean lowered his voice, thinking nobody but Emma would hear. "You aren't. You're underage, you're drinking, you're drunk. This has gone far enough. I let you have this party-"

Emma snickered in disbelief and finally pushed him away from her, "Don't speak to me like some child!"

"Stop acting like one!" his shout caused her to jump, but shut up. He then pulled her along towards his guest house and when the two left, Lucas sucked in a deep breath, exhaling deeply. Well, that was quite a scene…

Once inside the Guest house, Sean slammed the door closed and turned to Emma. She threw off her halo, chucking it into his garbage and she was over this stupid party already but now they were trapped here, in his guest house, the only place the crowd wasn't.

Emma's anger then faded, glancing around his place. Things were getting packed up, in suitcases or boxes. He had his couch still obviously and his bed in the corner but the rest looked pretty bare.

"Emma." She turned, and she shocked him as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. His chest caved in and his eyebrows furrowed. Upset himself, he glanced down and shook his head. "We need to stop fighting, Em.."

'Em'. Her heart skipped a beat and she wanted to cry then. She hated this. She didn't want to fight either. She didn't want him to go though and she just wanted **this** to work.

His face twisted painfully, like seeing her hurt, hurt him too. How? How could it hurt him when he had to know he was doing this! Emma began to cry harder and he cupped her face, his mouth gaping. "What? What's wrong?" he stepped in closer, cradling her to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered softly, leaning his forehead down on hers and shut his eyes tight as she trembled.

"I don't want you to go." Emma confessed.

He swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"This." He told her simply, still holding her against him and staring deeply into her eyes. **This** was dangerous, and risky when living just a house away from another. He couldn't afford Snake finding out like Caitlin had.

They were inches apart now that his breath got unsteady while hers was still a little shakey from crying. After noticing too how close they were, she bit her lip and noticed the worry yet struggle in his eyes as he looked back at her. He hoped she was ok. He hoped he hadn't hut her. But at the same time, he was dying to kiss her. She could tell.

She softened and her hands then came up to rest on his shoulders when his hands slid to her back and then pulled her closer to him. There was no more space between.

He leaned down and she gasped when he kissed her deeply. He kissed her so deeply she was quite breathless quick, and then his teeth grazed her lower lip she was just biting, and playfully nipped it softly and sexily himself. Emma moaned and pushed her upper body against his sending a growl out from deep in his throat.

He wasn't going to be able to resist her much longer. It was agony to start with.

They pulled away, both trying to breath in some air. Emma was pushed slightly back from Sean who then started to pace around her, running his fingers through his hair and muttering/cursing to himself. Emma fell back onto his couch, looking up at him hopelessly.

 **This** was **hopeless.** They couldn't resist another even if they tried, even if he moved, so why try? Why fight it?

Sean shut his eyes and opened them and tried to explain, "Emma, I shouldn't have these _feelings_ for you."

Emma blinked and then thought that through. Well, that was something. He was admitting some 'feelings' for her.

"There are other girls. I-" he cut himself off, even shaking his head to the **idea** of another girl made him ill. Emma too shrunk in her spot at the mention of him with another person. He then changed the subject and asked, "What are we going to do? Date? Tell your parents ' _Don't worry, I'll wait til your 18 til we do anything!"_

Emma snapped at him, "I'm 18 next week so that's not a **terrible** idea." She knew he was being sarcastic, but why not?

"Do you get my point though?" he asked, bothered and bewildered. "And what about college? Are you going away? Are you staying here? Are we going to be important to you enough to stay?"

Emma gazed up at him with doe eyes, "Would you want me to stay?"

His heart pounded. Oh crap. She got him there. "Yea." He crossed his arms, nodding sincerely, "I'm not about the half assed dating you do in highschool. I want the real thing if we do this. You're mine. No games. You tell me when I piss you off and you don't **avoid** me."

She sighed, rolling her eyes but nodded. She was still a little drunk. She didn't get the irony in her reaction. Her eyes then widened and her heart doubled back. _'You're mine'._ Ever since Sean had walked back into her life, that's all she ever wanted.

"Okay."

He nodded, a little shocked she agreed but beyond happy. He then remembered something and eagerly added, "And you break up with that idiot, tonight."

"Fine," Emma shrugged simply, standing and crossing her arms. "But **you** are the one who has to tell my Dad about us."

Sean swallowed hard. "Uh- after I move out, right?"

Emma giggled a bit but nodded, running her fingers down his chest and gently gripped his shirt into her hands. "Yeah. After you move out."

His smirk turned into a grin down at her when she began to push his shirt up, and he helped her take it off. He stared down now seriously at her, and tenderly kissed her after pushing her hair back behind her ear. She was so damn beautiful.

He started kissing around her neck and sucked down it. They didn't know where this was going to go, but they just couldn't stop their hands from exploring another. I guess weeks of holding back did that.

Emma gasped when his hand slid between her legs, under her dress, and he growled lowly, "Dresses this short, are only worn around me."

"OK." She gasped, nodding. He rubbed his fingers against her laced panties slowly and she whimpered just wanting to feel his fingers inside of her. He too nearly groaned as he finally got to touch her and her moans made his pants feel even tighter. She was so warm, and soft.

"Fuck, Emma.."

The door suddenly opened and the two pulled apart quick, Emma hiding a bit behind Sean, blushing madly. Sean looked more angry on who the heck would come in here? Right freakin now!?

Peter stood there and was looking for Emma, his face first concerned, then confused and angry when he realised what Emma and Sean were doing. He knew he always felt some weird jealous vibe when Sean was around!

"So this is where you were? **Fucking** your .. whoever you are!" he gestured towards Sean with a sneer. He felt hurt, and jealous himself. He knew he probably couldn't amount to this guy but he never thought Emma would cheat on him or do it so early in their relationship, especially with an older guy. It bruised his ego, knowing he couldn't win her if up against Sean. It suddenly hit him that maybe she never took dating him seriously.

Sean stepped forward but Emma grabbed his arm to try to hold him back. "You have 10 minutes to get out."

"Like I'd stay anyways." Peter went to storm out the door but turned back to glare at Emma, "This party sucks and you're a slut."

Emma looked shocked at the vulgar words he didn't usually use nor had she ever been called a slut. She had never cheated on anyone before though either but Sean, it wasn't about infidelity, it was about waiting til the moment he finally admitted he wanted to be with her too. It was just unfortunetly when she was still with Peter. She did actually feel bad for it, hense holding Sean back from storming after Peter.

"Don't."

Sean looked over his shoulder at Emma, appealed and anger still in his eyes. He wanted to go break Peter's neck for calling her a slut. "He's not going to call you that and get away with-"

"I did just..cheat on him, Sean.."

"Next time, I'll hit him." Sean warned, raising a stern finger.

Emma sadly snickered, "And he'd probably die. But okay. Anything you want. **Next time.** " She wrapped her arms around him playfully, leaning in and he sighed unhappily but caved in, kissing her. He then happily kissed back deeper, forgetting all about Peter Stone. Emma did too. She was finally with the guy she wanted and he was a GREAT kisser.

 ** _Just so you know  
_** _ **This feeling's taking control of me**_ ** _  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
_** _ **I've tried my best to let go of you**_ ** _  
_** _ **But I don't want to**_ ** _  
_** _ **I just gotta say it all**_ ** _  
Before I go  
Just so you know_**

 ** _I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
_** _ **I can't look away**_


	15. Chapter 15

November came by fast. That meant Emma's birthday. Emma was excited as she shut the register and yelped with a giggle, running to the front door where Spinner was locking up the diner and giving her an impatient look. She was holding him up from his date tonight.

"Happy Birthday sprout." Spinner said to her when he dropped her off home.

"Thanks!" Emma ran into her house, swinging the door open and shut behind her.

"Happy birthday!" Snake cheered with her mom from in the kitchen. Emma happily rolled her eyes but walked over, knowing that huge double layered cake was sitting on the counter. Snake made her one every year.

"18, wow." Spike breathed, cupping her daughters face, "It's going by too fast."

They went out for dinner that night, with Ellie and Craig too. Emma was antsy all night though, glancing at her phone and just wanting to escape so she could go to Seans.

"Emma, you see Manny every day. Can't you just enjoy this?" teased Spike, laughing a bit at Emma's nerves but eyed her strangely. Why was she so desperate to go?

Emma just weakly smiled with a nod. She hated lying to her mom. But she couldn't tell her she was going to Sean's house to stay the night. She'd kill her!

Since Sean moved out, he got a place quite close to her school. It was actually a really nice place too and she was helping him pick stuff out. It couldn't be just a man cave when she was there a lot too. It needed nice modern furniture, and nice clean fresh painted walls.

It's been a week since he left but she went over almost every day after school and they'd have their time alone but it sucked sneaking around. She just wanted him to tell her Dad already. Then again, she was now tongue tied with her mother, so she understood how hard it was.

(((*)))

Sean heard his door knock and he walked from his kitchen to the front door, pulling it open in a hurry. "Finally," he sighed impatiently, making Emma laugh.

Emma then yelped and laughed again as he closed the door behind her and pulled her into his arms, giving her a deep kiss. She melted into it, cupping his face and kissed him deeper as she fell back against the door. He pushed her up against it, kissing her harder. Fireworks went off, and this was all she wanted and longed for today.

"So.." Emma grinned coyly, trying to get away from him and moved her head back from letting him kiss her again. "What'd you get me?" he growled when she dodged his lips again.

She giggled when he glared playfully but he then smirked, turning around and tugged her hand to follow him.

Emma stopped by the counter as he went around it and opened a drawer, putting a little velvet box on the counter in front of her and sliding it open. He leaned forward on the counter, watching as Emma cooed and thought out loud as she picked it up, "Necklace? Earrings? Ring?"

He hid his smirk when she opened it, seeing her face go from excited, to shocked, then smiling slightly as she glanced back up at him.

The answer was a bracelet. A nice rose gold bracelet with a diamond hanging off the middle but in a shape of a tree. But above the bracelet was a key. His house key.

Sean now avoided her eyes as he cleared his throat, "I just thought it'd be easier for you to just let yourself in. It's hard making plans around my work, and when you're at school… as if it's not hard enough trying to hide this from everyone."

Emma bit her lip from smiling too much or she'd look like a dork. Sean gave her a house key. She was _definitely_ head over heels right now.

Emma walked over to Sean, and he snaked an arm around her waist as he gazed into her eyes. He hoped she liked the gift. He did it all by himself. "Thankyou." Emma said sincerely, leaning up and kissed him sweetly. He shut his eyes and gently, slowly, kissed her back. Emma pulled away, gazing up at him with a daze look in her eye.

(((**)))

"18, huh?" Sean teased her later. They both sat on his large sectional couch, with Emma's head resting on his lap, reading a magazine after drinking some wine.

The tv was on, but muted. They usually did just this, hang out, talk, cuddle, kiss. They fooled around maybe slightly but never far enough. It was like he was torturing her but she knew he had to be tortured a bit too since he'd always growl a little when he stopped his fingers from invading too much over her body.

Emma glanced up at him playfully. "Yea. Remember when you said you'd tell Snake about us before I was 18?"

"At least it's better now you're 18 if he finds out soon." Sean muttered. Emma noticed him go deep into thought. He must be thinking about Snake finding out and worry still clouded his eyes. She sat up and moved around to face him and sat onto his lap. He rested his hands on her hips and her hands rested on his chest.

"We need to say something soon, Sean…" She said, "I feel like my moms getting a little suspicious. And I'm sure Manny's getting a little annoyed answering all the calls from my mom and having to lie to her too. And it's only been a week."

Jay and Manny were probably the only ones who knew they were together. They spent a night or two here to hangout with them and it was fun, but Emma still felt like they were hiding and she didn't like that. Sean said himself he wanted 'this' to be 'real'.. and she just felt like his dirty little secret.

Sean took a deep breath, nodding. He then smirked and teased her, "Want to just never tell them and move to Quebec? Snake hates Quebec."

Emma tossed her head back, pretending to think about it, "hmmm.."

His smirk grew wider, tightening his hold around her waist and then inched up, kissing around her neck. She was so damn cute and sexy at the same time. He had never been so infatuated by someone before.

Emma gasped a bit and then moaned, closing her eyes. He began to suck on her neck harder, knowing her weak spots and loved to hear her moan his name. When she began to squirm a little on top of him, he pulled away to cringe when he felt his cock come to life with the beautiful girl on his lap.

"Em." He warned.

She had no idea what she was doing to him." Sean," She pleaded, just wanting to feel him more. She was tired of always pulling back.

He swallowed but pulled her back down to kiss her. He hated stopping too. He pushed her mouth open with his, gliding his tongue against hers. She gasped between the kiss again, finally understanding what had made him pull away. She felt his hardness push against her when she, on reflex she swore, straddled him.

They grinded against another again during the kiss and he broke away with eyes still closed, groaning. "Need to stop." He was throbbing now, it ached.

Emma nearly begged him, "No we don't."

"You're killing me, Em." He said as she began to unbutton his shirt down. He watched her do so, her hands spreading his shirt apart and brushed it off his muscular shoulders. She gazed down at his hard toned body. She bit her lip and gazed back into his heated eyes as she then tore her own shirt off. His eyes squinted in agony, having full view of her beautiful pushed up breasts that were held snugly in a black lace bra and then his hands as he fondled them and moved back in to kiss her neck again, then down to her collarbone, then his hands ripped her bra off and he groped her in need.

Emma nodded, closing her eyes and loving the feel of his mouth and she cried out loud when his mouth attached to her breast and then bit it gently playfully. He teased her, and he gripped her waist harder when she arched back in pleasure but tried to get away from his talented tongue. Her body wasn't use to so much pleasure. Manny was right, it felt really good when with the right person.

"Stop squirming, Emma." He teased as she panted but tried not to. Each time she did though, she straddled his hard bulge in his pants. Eagerly, her fingers finally tore at his jeans to free it. She just wanted him so badly. Why was he waiting!?

Sean pinned her down on the couch. They kissed hard and he felt her get his zipper down and she pushed his jeans down. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around him as he laid between and since only wearing a skirt, Sean easily pushed her panties to the side and he nuzzled her neck as he positioned himself between her wet folds. Jesus she was so wet, she wanted this as much as he did.

"Are you sure?" he asked, breathless. His eyes already said he couldn't stop, but she appreciated the kind words and nodded. She clenched the cushions as he pushed into her, staring down into her eyes as she cried out and clenched her eyes shut.

It hurt. She wasn't a virgin but she might as well had been. She nodded again though, wanting him to just keep going so the pain would be over with. He did so carefully, thrusting in and out, slowly, until Emma's moans stirred up again and she began to move her hips with his and stared back into his eyes with the same amount of lust that were in his. Something else lingered through in his, something Emma too felt deep down.

Her phone started to vibrate on the coffee table, both of them glancing at it and then hesitantly back at another. It was her father. They both ignored it as Emma pushed her hips up into Sean's, telling him silently to keep going and he began to pump again and go faster. The fact her father was calling right now and she was completely ignoring it, letting Sean fuck her brains out, was turning him on more and more. She began to sob in ecstasy and cry his name out. He slowed his pace and started to make love to her, wanting this to last forever.

"I thought about this when I first saw you." Sean whispered in her ear. She nearly shuddered. "You didn't look younger than 18."

"Ironic, huh?" she teased, since she had turned out to be 17. She remembered how shocked he looked when he found out and how quickly he ran out of the diner. She giggled by the thought until she gasped when he hit the right spot and they stared intensely back at another again and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sean hoped this wasn't too soon for her. Actually, it felt like the perfect time to do it. The need for him was like a burn for Emma and it was vise versa with Sean.

"Are you on something?" he asked. She was confused, til nodding, knowing now he meant the pill. He grunted, pushing into her a little faster and she bit her lip while he panted. She knew he was close. She closed her eyes and arched her back while she raised her hips into his back and forth. He lost it there. The way she moved her body, and how her body looked doing it, set him right off. Emma clenched her legs around him as her whole body seized up and she felt him cum inside of her. She let out a cry of pleasure, climaxing as well and his hand moved to bring her into orgasm even harder, toying with her clit. Emma yelped but tried to be quiet, knowing he had neighbors but it was damn hard. One more thrust inside of her, he collapsed, and Emma was just coming down from her high- also breathless, and both covered in glistening sweat.

"Fuck.." Sean breathed heavily.

Emma's chest heaved up and down, and he watched it admirably. He gazed at her soft features as her eyes stayed closed, longing in that tingling after-feeling.

Sean's heart damn near _fluttered,_ and his arm around Emma tightened around her as he whispered in her ear. "I'll tell your Dad tomorrow."

He had to have her. He had to make this real, whatever it was between him and her. He didn't want to lose her at any cost. Whatever was between them, was serious. He didn't even look at other girls anymore, and she was always on his mind. He was _happy_ when she was here. With him. He never wanted that to end.

Emma opened her eyes to turn her head and look at him, smiling widely that he grinned back to.

(((*))))

The next day, Sean and Emma also snuck around with another in her own parent's house when her parents were at work on the weekend. Sean promised Spike he would come every other Saturday night for dinner, and since he was early and home before them, him and Emma were once again going at it.

They couldn't keep their hands off another. As they fooled around in Emma's room, they stared back at another with lust sparkling in their eyes.

"Em, they're going to be home in 5."

She bit her lip, shrugging her left shoulder innocently- but very **not** so innocently. They were even fucking on her bed, with all her childhood animal stuffed toys thrown to the floor. Sean was holding her ass firmly as she rocked her hips up and down on his cock until he lost it.

"Fuck!"

"Sean!" she moaned. She cried as the first wave of her orgasm arrived.

Her pussy convulsed but Sean didn't stop. She had collapsed back on the bed, but he rolled over her, and threw her legs around his waist, entering her again and she gasped, her eyes widening up at him as he smirked a little dangerously back down at her.

"You started this, Em. Don't tease me." He leaned down, gently kissing her but rocking his hips into her.

Emma went to smile but gasped again, clenching her eyes shut as he thrusted into her. She had started this though, Sean insisted they wait in the kitchen for her parents and not do something like _this._ It was so bad, but it was fun.

"Ohhh God that feels sooooo good..." she sighed, tilting her back. Sean watched her breasts in a trance. He looked back at her and got lost in her beauty.

He kissed her mouth but she was unable to kiss back, barely able to breath. He could feel her gripping his cock again and such pride swelled inside of him for making her come so easily.

They both abruptly stopped when they heard the front door upstairs open. "Don't. you. Dare." Emma told Sean.

He didn't want to stop either. He started going faster and shushed her when she yelped in surprise and pleasure. She knew she loved when he made love to her, but she loved the fun 'rougher' times too.

"Sean!" she cried, not able to hold back. He helped her by putting his hand over her mouth and too nuzzled her neck to muffle his own groans until one big growl deep in his throat raged out and she whimpered feeling him explode inside her.

"Emma?" came Spike's call from upstairs. Emma whimpered again in Sean's hand, bucking up against his throbbing cock that she clenched harder and harder around, hitting another orgasm herself.

She collapsed back onto her bed, panting, Sean breathless on top of her too and not moving. They were in bliss. Tired out.

Exhausted but determined to not get caught with Sean in her bed, Emma pushed him off and got up quick, giggling. She threw on her white tank top and jeans and he sat up from her bed, rubbing his hand down his flushed face.

"You're going to be the death of me." He told her simply.

Emma laughed with a blush and went to the stairs, "Sneak out my window. Come into the front door again."

He rolled his eyes at her but nodded with a snicker. He felt fucking 15 again or something.

At the dinner table, Sean and Emma exchanged playful looks and stole glances at another during dinner. Spike would go on and on about Ellie's newest wedding plans and Snake wouldn't shut up about cars, thinking Sean was listening. Sean was too distracted. Emma would raise an eyebrow up at him each time he nearly got caught staring at her.

"Goodnight Sean!" Spike called out to him on his way out. Emma followed him, both of them not in site of Snake or Spike anymore when they stepped out onto the porch.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Emma teased him.

Sean sheepishly grinned, feeling a little guilty. She wasn't wrong. He didn't know what it was. Now that he had Emma, he nearly needed her, every second. He hated hiding this. "Should we tell them? Now?"

Emma bit her lip looking back at her house. "No. Doesn't feel right.."

Sean paused, but nodded. I guess not. They had a really nice dinner.

"You want to come over tomorrow?" he grabbed her hand, pulling her in closer but gazing at the door to make sure her parents weren't coming out any time soon.

Emma pouted, "I can't. Ellie asked me to help with some stuff for her wedding.."

Sean's eyebrows furrowed, "Ya, Craig called me to ask if I'd help him. Even asked if I wanted to be one of his best men."

Emma gave a pitiful laugh, "He doesn't have many friends. Just Spinner, and Marco .. and well, I guess you guys do get along. Helps that you're close to the family. Ellie probably suggested it."

"I don't mind." Sean shrugged. He actually kind of felt flattered. Emma smiled softly, knowing he probably did but wouldn't admit it. He was a 'tough guy' like that.

She knew it was daring, but she leaned up, catching his lips with her own. He was shocked, and hesitant but couldn't resist as he slowly kissed back. After a moment, they didn't fear her parents anymore, and kissed deeper until they pulled away, holding another.

"Night." Emma teased, hoping that gave him something to think about while she was gone for the weekend. He watched her step back, his mouth fallen a little but snickered when she turned, going back into the house with a small giggle.

Little vixen.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Sean and Emma knew it, December was already here. And still, their relationship was a secret.

Emma walked towards school before it began and it snowed softly on her. "Em!" she heard a squeal and looked up see Manny laughing, having a snow fight with JT.

Emma smiled a little, laughing softly, and walked over to them. Manny met up with her, snapping at JT while he threw another snowball at her when she turned her back.

"Snow ball fight is over!" she yelled. Emma chuckled and led her up the stairs until they heard a big thump and turned around again towards Jt. He had fallen on some ice, and looked up at them shocked. The girls hung onto another as they laughed uncontrollably.

The next few days, Emma looked forward to the Christmas holiday. Her parents were gone the first week, which would be nice for her and Sean. But then the last week, Snake had his usual big Christmas party.

Emma was now home, opening the front door and shutting it from the blizzard outside. "I'm home!" she called out. Today was last day of school for the holiday and she was more than in a good mood!

"In here, honey." Came her mothers reply and she turned into the living room, seeing her mother wrapping presents near the big Christmas tree which was decorated with Red and Gold ordainments.

Emma stopped in the doorway and her face dropped as she gazed around the nicely decorated room. It reminded her that the big Christmas party Snake threw every year was coming up soon and everyone looked forward to it. Even her. She usually invited whomever she was dating or even Manny to the parties, but this year… she probably had to stand a room away from Sean to keep their little 'secret'.

…This secret was getting harder and harder. Why had Sean not told Snake yet? Emma thought about doing it herself, but now, she wanted to wait for Sean to do it. Because if he didn't, maybe that meant it wasn't as serious as she thought it was? And he knew this Christmas party was a big hit. His mother came every year (He had always somehow been too busy). But this year, he was coming. And he was going to find out soon that Emma didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to tell everyone THIS Holiday, and if they didn't, Emma had to think of the harsh yet reasonable consequences. Sean knew she's been getting irritated the past few weeks.

She didn't want to feel like a secret anymore. It made her feel awful, and sometimes insecure. No matter how many times Sean told her she was beautiful, she couldn't help but think what if she wasn't and that was why he didn't want to show her off as his girlfriend? Maybe that was silly. Manny told her that it was stupid and she should know she was beautiful, but Emma was now unsure. See? See what this hidden secret was doing to her? It wasn't healthy or 'fun' anymore.

Spike slowly stopped wrapping, seeing Emma look glum.

"Em?" whispered Spike tilting her head. Her daughter has been acting wierd for a while. It was beginning to worry her.

Emma snapped out of it and just smiled weakly, "I think Dad's specialty egg nog got me tired."

Snake over-cooked every morning on the holidays. Bacons, eggs, egg nog, everything you could think of.

Spike lightly laughed, "Don't tell him that, he thinks he's discovered a new recipe." She joked.

Emma just laughed and sat next to her, helping her wrap up Jack's 'Santa' gifts. Spike frowned sadly and wondered what was wrong with her though. They use to talk about everything but she felt Emma was leaving something important out whenever she asked. Everything around her seemed good, she was still getting A's, and still had her best girl friends. So what was it? Was it a boy? She had dumped that Peter boy and there was no other guys around the Spike knew of..but she could tell there was something on Emma's mind. She's never been distant like this before.

(((((((((*********))))))))))))

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Paige stood in the driveway with her suitcase and sparkly gift bags around her as the family came out to greet her.

Ellie had already arrived first and taunted, "It's not Christmas for another week."

Emma was helping her parents grab Paige's bags but was cursing silently to herself. She really wanted her and Sean to be alone this week, but now Paige had come to visit earlier. Well that's just..GREAT.

"What the hell Paige, whats in these bags?" taunted Emma, having a tough time picking it up.

Paige rolled her eyes, "If you want a good xmas present, you better suck it up."

((*)))

The family sat in the living room as Spike went over their Christmas plans.

"As usual, me and your Dad are taking Jack to see Grandma for a few days, but we will be back by next weekend and we'll be having our annual Christmas party ofcourse."

"Ofcourse." The sisters muttered, then giggled a bit.

Spinner was there now too and begged, "No Christmas carollers this year Dad."

Their parents laughed sharing a look. Their kids were no fun! Snake even went as far as dressing up like Santa for the kids who came to the party with their parents. But lets face it, the adults loved it too!

Paige gasped happily, "That means we have to go Christmas dress shopping. I'll drive!" she said.

Snake reached into his pocket rolling his eyes but tossed her the keys.

"Let's go siblings." She joked, leading Ellie out who huffed but had to agree, she needed a dress. "I'll pay for your dress, El. Consider it a congratulations for your engagement." Paige teased, "I can't believe you're getting married while I'm single again."

Ellie and Emma shared a look. They had no idea Paige broke up with Matt. But no wonder she was here early then.

This would be an interesting holiday.

((*))

They drove to the mall and Emma walked with her sisters holding some shopping bags. The mall played Christmas music and Emma glanced around and saw the big winter scene on the 1st floor below where Santa was, taking pictures with younger kids.

Oh to be that age again.. when it was simple.

"Emma?" she heard her name and her sisters looked up first, taking a double glance at the person coming up to them and then looking at Emma to see if she really knew this guy.

"Cute." Paige whispered to Ellie.

Emma noticed the guy from her science class, Josh Taylor. Only one of the 'coolest' guys in Degrassi, whom was never mentioned a lot probably because his life wasn't 'dramatic'. He was average, simple, nice looking guy. Very proper and polite too.

"How are you?" he grinned and had a perfect white smile.

"Good." Emma merely nodded and Paige nudged her. Emma rolled her eyes, she knew what that meant. Paige wanted her to flirt more. "how are you?" she asked back.

"Good." He laughed, seeing this wasn't going very far but he always liked Emma. He had heard she was FINALLY single, and not dating that air head anymore, Peter Stone.

Paige and Ellie whispered something to another and Emma blushed, "Sorry," she noticed him notice their awkward glances too. She explained, "These are my sisters."

"Isn't your mom Betty Taylor?" Ellie had to ask, pointed at Josh questionably. "One of moms friends from work."

"Ohhhhh right." Paige sang, remembering that god awful woman but her mother seemed to adore her. She then gasped and asked him, "Are you guys coming to our Christmas party?" Paige snuck a wink at her younger sister and Emma scowled at her.

If Emma wanted her sisters to hook her up with someone– she'd ask! She had NO problem getting dates. This was SO embarrassing.

"I think my mom got invited..." drifted Josh, eying Emma to see if she'd invite him personally. Paige nudged her again to get the damn hint.

"Ask him!" she hissed under her breath but Emma just shushed at her. Paige decided to take it upon herself, "Our Dad loves the holidays.. you should come. It's a blast. Emma would love to have a friend there!"

Emma was going to **kill** Paige when she got home.

Oh boy- Sean would NOT be happy either.

"I'll be there." Josh promised.

((**)))

The next night, Emma was more than happy that when her parents left, Paige also went to go visit her friends whom she hadn't seen in a while. She said she'd be staying at Hazel's if Emma needed her, so Emma knew she was safe tonight for Sean to come over.

"She's been soo annoying since she's been home and so in my business." Emma said, sitting on the kitchen counter while Sean was prepping dinner. Outside the window Emma sat near, a blizzard was brewing. She regretted wearing just a long t-shirt after her shower. Her hair was still a little damp but Sean loved the way she looked so naturally beautiful even with no make up on.

Sean chuckled, cutting carrots and glancing at her. "She probably missed you. It's not easy being away from home."

Emma gave Sean a look not to start, she just needed him to agree with her right now. She then took a deep breath and asked, "What are you making by the way?" she looked around at the counter she sat on and the mess he was making on the table, "You're destroying Snake's kitchen."

Sean laughed and moved to cutting onions, "That's not the way to talk to your chef."

"I am _not_ eating _anything_ with onions in it." Emma said matter of fact like.

"Oh no?" he teased, reaching over to cup her face and Emma wrinkled her nose and tried to get away from his hands.

"You have onions hands!" Emma shrieked with a laugh and tried to get away but he was strong and grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her deeply as his body moved between her legs.

Emma laughed against the kiss but then melted into it. Screw the onions. There was nothing like kisses from Sean Cameron. They left her breathless and wanting more.

Sean wore a zip up hoody and his white wife beater with jeans. Emma slowly unzipped his hoody and he smirked against the kiss that slowed down as she pushed it off his shoulders. His other hand went between her legs, and Emma gasped, sitting up straight when his fingers teased her slit. She was only wearing thin lace panties and his fingers easily glided through it.

"Sean," she whimpered.

He looked down at her mouth as it gaped open in pleasure. He moved his hand away and just ran his hands up her shirt as her legs wrapped more around him and Emma moaned again. He sighed heavenly, loving that noise. He put his hands back on her waist and just kissed her tenderly and then kissed her neck..

"Gotta finish dinner." He mummered.

"Nu uh.." Emma pouted, loving the feel of his lips but he chuckled, finally pulling away, just in time for another person to walk into the kitchen and making her presence known.

"Wow." Paige declared.

Emma's eyes widened and Sean turned his head quickly to see Paige standing there as if shocked, but not unimpressed. She crossed her arms and snickered, "And do our parents know what's going on between you?"

Emma got off the counter quickly and Sean stepped forward, "Paige-"

"Sean, chill." She giggled, "I won't tell." She eyed Emma, "Wow! How forbidden and taboo."

"Paige, get out." Emma rolled her eyes. At first she was shocked, but now annoyed again.

"No way. I want the scoop." Paige walked over closer. Emma glanced Sean, seeing his face looked worried and afraid. He was trying to act cool, but Emma could see through it. "You guys do look good together. Emma you have this really golden girl look when standing next to Sean."

"God Paige." Emma hissed.

Sean swallowed and turned to Emma, "maybe I should go.." he muttered.

"Stay." Shrugged Paige. "Storm is getting bad. That's why I decided to come back." As soon as she spoke, the lights went out. "See?"

Emma now looked a little worried and scared. Sean put his hand on her back and he glanced out the window, "The whole neighborhood is out."

Emma groaned. Just what they needed. "We should put Snake's fireplace on, just incase." She mummered, and walked off. Pants would be nice to put on too.

When Emma left the room, Sean tried to avoid Paige's eyes but finally got the courage to look up. She was still smirking at him as if this was some hot scandal.

"You could have had _anybody."_ Paige said.

Sean cringed. He didn't know if that was anger or a just a fact.

Paige then sighed, "But I know Emma's gorgeous, and she's smart.. so I kind of understand it."

Sean looked at her in disbelief. "You're not mad?"

"No." Paige snorted. "I'm proud if anything. You're probably the hottest guy she's ever dated. And you're already good in our books."

"I don't think Snake would feel the same way."

Paige cringed, "That does seem like a messy situation. You're like his son. Dating his daughter? Not so good"

"I know.." Sean swallowed hard, then leaned back on the counter, looking in deep thought. He just didn't know how to tell Snake. He knew Emma was getting tired of waiting and he didn't like that nobody knew either but telling Snake was the hardest thing.

The lights suddenly went on and Emma's sigh of relief was heard, "Thank god!"

Paige giggled and just tossed Sean one more look. Sort of a 'good luck' kind of look. She then left the kitchen when Emma came in.

"Sorry." Emma said, pushing her lower lip out and hoping Sean wasn't mad at her for this.

Sean shook his head and just pulled her into his arms, "No. Maybe it was a good thing."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma waited at the Diner for Sean to come pick her up. It was too cold today for her to walk home. It was still day time, and Emma was having hot chocolate with Manny before she left. Ofcourse they were both talking about Jay and Sean.

Manny seemed to be falling hard for Jay. I guess they had made it official. She started talking to Emma about their sexlife and Emma was usually more quiet about her own, but this time, she didn't want to hold back. Manny would love to know how Sean had opened her eyes so much more to the idea of different positions, and having an actual orgasm when having sex. It was a whole new world. And the fact Emma was like Sean's kryptonite also really turned her on. She loved knowing she had that power over him.

Emma peered down at her pointed toe boots and recalled the way he stripped her down to those boots just 48 hours before. He knelt before her, lifted her leg over his shoulder, and licked her pussy until her moans left her short of breath. Just before coming, she had caught sight of herself in the mirror on her closet door and marveled at the wanton figure looking back at her. Her nipples were hard and slightly sore from his attentions; her back was arched provocatively; her kiss-swollen lips were ajar, her eyes dark and heavy-lidded. Her hands were buried in Sean's hair, silently urging him to finish her off. She'd watched herself beg for her orgasm, and then his masterful fingers and tongue had nearly made her black out.

That was two days ago. Her desire for him has been lingering since then. He was busy with work, and a lot of 'ice' accidents. But her parents were only gone one more night and then they weren't alone anymore. Even Paige took the hint and had been at Hazels a lot!

Emma needed him again, needed to breathe in the musk of his skin and hear him tell her the things he did. Sweet nothings.

"I don't know, Manny." Emma said fearfully, "Sometimes I sit there and think, what would I do without him now?"

Manny smirked into her mug, "Em, you're so smitten."

Emma bit her lip. It was more than that. Manny knew it, so she decided to say it, "I love him. I'm like _really_ in love with him, Manny" she breathed helplessly.

"Sweetie, I think he's quite in love with you too." Manny raised an eyebrow, "If he's scared of Snake finding out, but still doing it behind his back..that's got to mean he REALLY wants you."

"There's a difference between really wanting someone and loving them Manny. So what is it? Lust or love?"

"Why can't it be both?"

Emma thought about that, nodding. Guess she understood that. "I can't wait any longer for him to tell my Dad.."

Manny's shoulders dropped. She also understood that though. "I know."

Now the girls stood outside, Manny jumping up and down in the cold. Emma checked the clock on her phone. Damn it, where was he? She was angry already and this made her irritated.

"There's my dad." Manny said with a point. Emma nodded, and Manny kissed her cheek, gave her a hug and fled the scene.

Seconds later, Emma checked her phone again but heard his voice, "Hurry up, baby!"

Emma snapped out of it and paid attention. There was Sean, in his car and holding up some traffic. The bus driver behind him looked ready to slam on the horn. She skipped down the steps and ran into the car, and he charged through the yellow light as the bus honked its disapproval.

"Hey." He greeted, turning the hot air on, "Are you cold?"

Emma just mummered while looking out the window, "You're late."

"Not that late. Traffic's fucking horrible today." Sean noticed her not say anything else, nor even look at him. He glanced over twice, frowning as he saw a look on her face he didn't like.

Emma was still in the zone from talking to Manny. She meant it, tonight, she and Sean had to talk about this. She stared straight ahead. She could think straight as long as she didn't look at him. Her thoughts were sure to go skittering every which way if she let herself drink in the sight of his face and lips and slow-blinking gaze. And she needed to stay focused, needed to figure out a way to make him tell Snake about them so they could stay together because this- **this** wasn't a real relationship.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" His voice had softened a little.

"Nothing."

Sean bit his tongue but stayed quiet.

She crossed her arms and sighed impatiently. She was acting like a brat—she knew it—but she didn't know how else to be at the moment.

They drove on in silence. Emma leaned back and closed her eyes. You know, Manny was happy. Manny and Jay were open about their relationship now and nobody cared. They liked Jay. He was funny. Good for her. And he gave Manny a sense of security. Now here Emma was, paranoid and insecure. This wasn't fair anymore.

Sean finally spoke, a little hesitantly, "You still want to spend the night at my place?"

Emma gazed down. It's not that she didn't want to. She was just beginning to think, what if this was all just about the sex? They had great sex. No- No, maybe now she was being crazy. He cared. Or he wouldn't care to ask her how she was, or how her days went, or cooked her dinner and so on.

"Can you just take me home?" Emma asked and felt disappointed at herself when she noticed his jaw harden and eyes squint harder at the road. She hated to think she had hurt him. "Can you stay over?"

He looked over at her, blinking, a bit shocked. "Yea." He nodded. It was weird. He couldn't tell if she was mad or not and couldn't figure out the hell why.

Emma nodded, but she didn't say a word for the remainder of the drive to her place.

((((**))))

"I'm tired.." Emma's hand brushed Sean's away when they cuddled on the couch that night, watching a movie with the lights off but fireplace on. It was so nice, til he slid his hand slightly under her shirt as he laid behind her. As much as she ached to feel him too, she tried to think about feelings first, sex later.

Sean now sat up, and she turned her head around to see him look hurt now and her heart fell.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he could see her clearly through the light coming from the fireplace. She looked beautiful, but still somewhat unsure about something.

Emma bit her lip and sat up, facing him. She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "I can't stand the sneaking around anymore. I can't stand having one of **these** conversations again and not have a plan on what to do next." They fought about this a lot.

Sean focused hard down at the floor, trying to think but nodded. She was right. But it didn't make it easier.

Emma looked upset as she confessed, "I'm starting to feel like your dirty secret and your words don't make me feel better anymore. I feel worse. I like I'm a burden sometimes. Something you're trying to keep under wraps from everyone. Jay has already introduced Manny to all his friends and her parents know him now too."

Sean cringed. That didn't make him look good. "But that's an entirely different situation, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes and got up, "I'm tired of that excuse Sean. You said you'd tell Snake a long time ago and you haven't. I'm done with it. I'm done waiting. This is **not** a real relationship."

"Not a real-" he didn't even want to repeat those words. His blood boiled and he got up. Christ, she could piss him off when she really wanted to. "You want to end this then?" he gestured between himself and her.

Emma looked away and shook her head. She didn't want that. She hoped he didn't call her bluff. She just **needed** him to do something.

Upon her silence, Sean couldn't take it anymore. He felt his chest cave in and he swallowed a lump in his throat as his heart started to pound hard. Thinking about possibly losing her was ripping him to pieces and before Emma knew it, he had slammed the door behind him after grabbing his coat and she jumped, tears swelling in her eyes.

What did this mean? Were they in a fight, or were they over?

The movie playing was the Grinch Who Stole Christmas, and Emma whipped her tears as the music 'Where Are you, Christmas?' started to play.

"Shut up, Cindy lou." Emma sneered, shutting the tv off angrily. In silence, her lower lip trembled and she gazed back to where Sean stormed out. Her heart was breaking into a million bits of pieces and she feared she had lost him. Her fingers even shook as she ran them through her hair while she took a great big deep breath and exhaled unsteadily.

(((*))))

Emma woke up the next morning, and she could smell bacon. That meant Snake was home. And it was Christmas eve. She was going to smile, but she frowned deeply as she remembered how last night went with Sean.

After pulling on her black little cotton housecoat, she tied the rope together and went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Snake cheered by the stove when Emma walked in.

Spike stood with Jack and Caitlin sat at the dinner table. Emma was shocked but happy to see her, "Hey, I didn't know you'd be here so early!"

Caitlin got up and went over, hugging her. Emma noticed how tight she embraced and she froze for a moment before warming up to it and smiled slightly, hugging back. Caitlin must know from Sean about their relationship- but she probably didn't know about the fight.

"Looking beautiful as always." Caitlin said, cupping Emma's face with a sweet secretive smile and then teased, "Even for just waking up for noon."

Emma's mouth dropped, glancing at the clock. Oh god it was noon! She was up crying all night over Sean. She probably needed the sleep but Oh my god- the party started in 6 hours!

"Paige is going to be so mad!" Emma exclaimed, running back up the stairs.

"You need a drive to the salon honey?" Spike already knew the girls had plans to get their hair and nails done.

"Yes please!"

(((((((((((**********))))))))))))

All dolled up and ready for the party, Emma wore a black mini skirt and a white sparkly loose tank top. Her hair was softly curled and flowed down around her shoulders. Her nails were painted with a French manicure.

The sisters plus Spinner and Craig were all trying to help cook the Christmas cookies along with other treats for the party. Christmas decorations were hung up everywhere, Christmas music on non-stop.

"Craig!" squeeled Ellie when he sprinkled some flour onto her.

Emma smirked while standing next to Paige and saw how the two seemed so happy. She then sadly frowned and looked away, crossing her arms. Sean still hadn't even called or texted her since last night.

"Ok!" Spike said running into the messy kitchen, "Decorations in the living room and front are almost done." She seemed very into it. Breathless even.

"Mom it's 6 oclock, everyone is going to be here soon." Paige informed.

Spike gasped, "I got to go get dressed! Put everything out on the table! And go get ready." She fled up the stairs.

(((*)))

All the cookies and treats were placed on a long table in the corner of the living room, on a table with a frosty the snow man table cloth. Their mom went so far she even put up a mistletoe at every new room you entered, plus the front door.

So corny!

Emma put down the cookies as Paige put down the carrots and veggies next to it. She spoke as she did so, giggling, "Do you think Dad hired carollers again?"

"God I hope not." Paige said.

"Is that Spinner's new girl friend?" Emma asked, tilting her head to see Spinner opened the door for a pretty looking brunette with a nose ring- just his type!"

"All signs point to yes." Paige said, watching their brother lead the girl over hand in hand.

"Hey." He greeted, looking quite nervous. Emma giggled silently. "Guys, this is jane. Jane, my sisters Emma and Paige."

They waved. Jane also laughed nervously. Emma's shoulders shrunk, she loved how nervous they both seemed- because it was a big moment. Things must have been getting serious between them.

Emma ended up liking Jane a lot. They stuck together during the party, and when Manny came with her parents, she liked Jane too.

Manny pulled Emma to the side though when even more people crowded the living room. Emma was pulled into the kitchen and Manny whispered, "Jay is coming, he and Sean are coming from work together."

Emma looked taken back. "He's coming?" she asked.

Manny nodded, eying Emma for a reaction. Emma had told her about the fight- or break up, she wasn't sure either! And she was usually GREAT with guy advice.

Emma seemed nervous now. Things got worse when Spike came over with Betty Taylor and Josh Taylor following behind them. "Emma! Look who I found." Spike passed her a side wink before pulling Josh beside her, "Don't you two go to school together?"

Now Emma knew where Paige got her annoying ticks from. She glared at her mother but tried to be polite. Josh was a nice guy. "Hey Josh."

"Can you please show him around?" Spike encouraged. Manny even rolled her eyes. Emma nodded though.

"Come on, Josh Taylor." Manny taunted, leading him along back into the living room with Emma trailing behind. He slowed down for her, and he looked good tonight, he really did- but he wasn't the guy Emma wanted nor could amount to Sean.

"You look gorgeous." Josh whispered to Emma.

Emma blushed with a weak smile. Goregous. She frowned again. That's what Sean called her for a nickname.

Manny stopped and turned with a groan, "My parents are coming right this way." She warned them.

"Emmily!" sang Manny's mother. She came up to them quick with her husband in tow and she cupped Emma's face, "You are both growing up so fast! We haven't seen you in ever."

Snake happily put an arm around his youngest daughter proudly as he came up behind- wearing a **Santa suit.** Emma laughed a bit but was so embarrassed.

"How are you doing, Snake?" Manny's Dad asked.

"Good!"

"Beautiful party as usual. The tree is magnificent!" Manny's mom chimed in.

"Cut it down myself." Joked Snake. But Emma knew he got it at Walmart. It was really pretty though, twinkling with all it's lights. The window beside it was wide open for everyone to see the snow falling outside and all the other neighbors' outdoor Christmas decorations.

"Hey," Josh whispered in her ear. Emma almost jumped and turned to face him. He smirked, gazing up at something. "Mistletoe." He pointed.

Emma nearly recoiled from his lips on her cheek. She tried not to be rude- I mean, any other girl at Degrassi would fall to their knees for Josh Taylor… but those other girls at Degrassi didn't know guys like Sean Cameron existed.

Emma's eyes then wondered around when she heard the front door open, and she saw Sean standing in the doorway, his eyes already hard on her like he had seen what happened, and he was **not** happy. Jay was behind him, shutting the door, and Manny ran by her to go leap into his arms. Sean didn't move a muscle from where he stood, but Emma's whole body nearly shuddered.

This was not good.


	18. Chapter 18

_We wish you a Merrry Chrlsmas (x3)  
and a Happy New Year._

 _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Chrlstmas and a Happy New Year._

 _Oh, bring us a figgy pudding (x3)  
and a cup of good cheer._

Upon being with Jay, Sean growled under his breath when he followed Manny and him back over to where Emma was standing. She was near his mother who turned from Spike and gasped, "Honey, you made it!"

She swung her arms around him tightly, he hugged slightly back but sighed, "Oh shut up! You miss your mother." Caitlin slapped his chest, pulling away.

Emma looked down from where she stood, now holding a glass of wine and stared down at it almost shamefully. She hoped Sean knew it was just the dumb mistletoe above her that made Josh do that. She could honestly still feel his eyes burning on her though and she was right because when she looked up, his eyes were cornered on her.

Her heart stopped, and she tried to focus on Paige when she began talking to her. "Think I could maybe pick someone up tonight?" her older sister joked, "Everyones got a significant other besides me.."

Emma snuck a glance back at Sean, noticing he looked pretty good tonight. He wore a button up baby blue shirt with jeans. The blue made his eyes pop. His slightly wavy longer hair was pushed back casually every time he brushed his hand through it. The more he frowned though, the deeper his dimples caved in and he kept stealing glances her way too.

"Awe cheer up, Paige." Spinner insisted behind her, hearing that and looked over his shoulder to Emma with Paige. "Emma is single too."

Both the sisters shared a look, knowing that wasn't true. But Emma still didn't know where her and Sean stood right now.

"Maybe not for long though." Spinner added, winking at Josh who went red but sheepishly grinned, scratching his neck. They could all tell he had a slight crush on Emma.

"I'm going to go grab some uh- cookies." He lamely told Emma, escaping the embarrassing moment. Emma sighed in relief though and turned to Paige, speaking quietly, "I have to get away from him."

Paige tilted her head, watching Josh Taylor leave, "But he's cute." She then shook her head and remembered, "Oh right!" Emma was with Sean. "Well, you can't really be rude, we did invite him. He's a guest and Betty's son."

Emma groaned, she knew that. It just wasn't fair. Nor would Sean agree that it was her 'duty' to be nice to some guy he probably distained right now.

Over by Manny, she stood next to Sean as Jay was downing his spiked egg nog next to him. Sean had his own beer, but he was too busy glaring hard at something- or someone.

"Calm down, Sean." Manny said under her breath so only he heard. Jay had great ears though and had heard too, glancing from Manny then to Sean. He gazed towards what Sean was staring down and saw Emma with her sister but a guy come back up to them, putting his hand on Emma's backside.

"Oh boy." He even said out loud. He would NOT like that if he saw some guy have his hand on Manny either.

Sean couldn't take it anymore, he finished off his beer before he charged over. Manny's eyes widened and she followed, pulling Jay along.

Paige had left Emma with Josh. Which was what Emma **didn't** want her to do.

"What about you? How do you feel about what college you're going to?" Josh asked Emma who snapped out of it when she heard Sean's voice.

"Hey Emma," his voice was almost mocking, but still sexy to say the least. She stiffened instantly and nearly spilled her drink on what's-his-name. Oh, Josh.

Emma turned her head to look at Sean. She blinked at him, mouth agape. He looked quite interested in being introduced to her new 'friend'. Even Josh noticed Sean's stare hard on him. . He just couldn't tell if it was threatening or not. He felt intimidated though.

"Uh- This is Josh. Josh…this is.." she glanced once more oddly at Sean. Wait a minute- how dare he not speak to her after their fight and then come waltz over here like he had some claim on her!?

"Hi, I'm Sean," he said, holding his hand out to the guy hitting on **his** girlfriend. _"Her_ **boyfriend."**

Emma's eyes widened, and shot Sean a look of disbelief before glancing around. Nobody had heard except Josh and Manny who stood behind with Jay. They were both trying to pretend to be in their own conversation but they were eavesdropping, but even Manny gave Emma wide eyes. They couldn't believe Sean had said it so out in the open like that! He had never called himself her boyfriend either before? Plus, what if someone had heard? Wouldn't that ruin his little secret?

Now Josh had taken the hint. He took the news a little badly, frowning as he gazed between Sean and Emma. He tried to be mature and nodded, "I'm Josh. You're a really lucky guy."

"Hm," Sean just brushed it off as his arm slid around Emma, pulling her in close to him as he asked Josh, "And how do you know Emma?" His tone had suddenly grown icy. He didn't need this little **boy** to tell him he was lucky, he knew that. And saying that didn't make this 'Josh' character any better than him.

"Uh-"

"Are you _study_ buddies too? Like **Peter?** "

Emma slapped ineffectually at Sean's chest, "You're embarrassing me," she snarled.

Sean appeared not to hear her. "Do you have a girlfriend who you see other guys hit on a lot too, Josh? It really bugs me," he glanced heatedly down at Emma finally, "Especially when my girlfriend acts like she can't see it and I'm just the crazy jealous one."

"Sean, stop." She hissed, and landed a sharp kick to his shin. Sean cringed but tightly smiled the pain away when Josh's eyes widened at him and back at her.

Sean spoke again, softer. "I'm sorry, _Josh,_ just go enjoy the party."

Josh chuckled nervously and then fled away into a whole different room. Emma felt mortified. She turned right around to Sean and tried to push him off her without making a scene, "He is a **family** friend."

"Oh right, like **I'm** a family 'friend?'" he mocked. The vise grip on her waist tightened. Sean leaned close and his hot breath was on her ear as he warned darkly, "You don't want to make me any madder right now, honey."

"Sean, let me go," she said, attempting a conciliatory tone. "Please."

His jaw clenched, but the iron grip loosened. Behind them, at the other side of the party, Spike was having a conversation but stopped midsentence, noticing Sean and Emma's display. Caitlin noticed her phase out and looked over to what she was looking at and Caitlins eyes widened.

Spike's eyes seemed to light up though when she finally realised what was going on. Emma was pulled tightly against Sean and Emma was speaking low to him, sharing their own moment like nobody else was in the room. Spike could practically _smell_ the tension between the two now.

Now it made sense. Was the boy on Emma's mind making Emma so up and down lately, Sean? Sean Cameron?

"Caitlin, is there something-" when she turned to Caitlin, she could see right through her friend who tried to force an innocent smile but the guilt of knowing the secret was obvious. Spike's mouth dropped, not believing she was last to know!

(((*))

Emma pulled Sean away from the party, leading him downstairs to her room to be alone. She whirled around when she reached the foot of her bed and knew nobody could hear them upstairs- plus, the Christmas music was so damn loud. She could still hear Jingle Bells playing.

"How dare you do that?!"

Sean gritted his teeth and stepped closer to her madly, "If you saw another girl put her hand on me, you'd snap too!"

Emma swallowed but couldn't disagree. She shut her eyes and shook her head, "But you made a scene, Sean! What if Snake saw?"

"Who cares." Sean's reply made Emma freeze and blink slowly. She looked stunned. "I'll tell him. About us. Tonight." Sean promised, stepping closer.

Emma looked away before he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her into his arms though, giving her a look of agony. He whispered, "I'm sorry I was an asshole."

Emma glared up at him, "I've never seen you be so rude to someone." He was usually caring, and sweet. Everyone thought he was some scary guy but he wasn't, that's what she loved most about him. But this? Tonight? Was not okay.

"That's me when I'm jealous, Emma." He said it quite simply. "It's not pretty. And I do regret it after. But it's not unreasonable."

Emma couldn't fight him on that. I guess Josh gave him a good reason to lash out like that. She wanted Sean to feel he could trust her though. But maybe that wasn't the problem. Even if she trusted Sean, he was right, she'd freak if she saw another girl put her hands on him.

Emma cupped his face and leaned up, kissing him longingly. He sighed, and kissed her back. They kissed another like they haven't seen another in years. Fire works blew, and her heart and mind was racing. His hands roamed around her body and she pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck now.

His hands went down and grabbed her ass, lifting her up so easily. He turned them, as he sat down on her bed and she straddled his lap next. She broke away from the kiss breathless, but running her hands down his chest.

"You look good," she teased, a bit impressed.

He smirked up at her, and her fingers now caressed through his hair. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, gazing down and back up. "You look pretty good yourself."

The sparkly tank she wore was white- with white and silver sparkles all over it. It tied in the back- maybe a bit too exposed in the back but Emma pulled it off and made it look sexy. It made her eyes even shine beautifully with it's brown and hazel color popping. Her hair was so blonde and soft looking too.

He bent his head and leaned his forehead down on her chest, taking a deep inhale of her sweet vanilla scent that he had missed. He then exhaled. After a moment of her still petting his head, he softly glanced up at her and she glanced down. He finally said three important words that he couldn't keep hidden anymore, "I love you, Emma."

Emma stared in awe back at him. Emma finally smiled gorgeously and nodded back at him, "I love you too."

He shook his head, his eyes clouding up sadly. "No Em," he looked almost like he was going to give her bad news. "I'm _in love_ with you. Can't sleep, can't stop thinking about you, this fight has made me go crazy- **In love** with you."

Emma gave him a look like he was the dumbest person on the planet, "Yes, dummy. It's vise versa." Her heart skipped when he raised an eyebrow, his eyes lighting up.

"really?" she nodded. He smirked, and it spread into a grin, his sexy dimples caving into his cheeks. Emma couldn't help but lean down kissing him, smiling against his skill-full lips.

"But we," she mummered against the kiss, "Really need to go back upstairs."

He huffed, finally pulling away but nodded- a little frustrated though. Emma giggled and got up and he followed after her, entwining their fingers through anothers.

When they got upstairs, they abruptly stopped near the entrance of the kitchen. They stopped under the mistletoe and Jack had pointed at it while standing between Spike and Caitlin.

"Miss-your-toe!" he cheered, and clapped. He had been stealing kisses from everyones mother tonight and knew the rules now. He just couldn't say the right word.

"Oh no, Jack." Caitlin said quickly, trying to pick him up and stir attention away from Emma and Sean. Spike stared at them, still in awe, but not quite that upset. They REALLY did look cute together… but it was shocking.

Snake had turned from standing with Jay and Manny's father. He noticed Jack pointing out the mistletoe over Emma and Sean and the two had looked at another, a little alarmed. "Hey!" he called out to them, "It's tradition!" he smiled, but then frowned, noticing something he didn't catch earlier. Sean was holding Emma's hand. And there was just something about them- something different.

"Oh, leave them alone Dad." Ellie teased, next to Craig.

Sean swallowed, staring around at everyone looking at them, then glanced back to Emma. She looked pale as a ghost and nervous. He glanced back to Snake who he noticed was staring quite hard at him now and he knew the look in his eye- he was questioning something. Probably them. Sean decided to just give him all the answers and turned to Emma, grabbing the back of her neck to tip her head back, and kissed her.

Their family and family friend's stared, mouths dropping and eyes widening. Paige had to laugh a little in awe. Even Manny blushed next to Jane. Snake looked horrified and shocked, glancing between them wildly. Spike and Caitlin shared a look.

Emma's lips slowly moved against Sean's, and they stayed still in their kiss for one more moment before pulling apart, staring back at another. Emma could NOT believe he just did that.

Sean couldn't either.

But he was in love.


	19. Chapter 19

"You should probably go in before you get sick." Sean told Emma, standing in front of her porch and she stood on the stairs, nothing but a sweater wrapped around her out in the cold since Sean was told to leave.

Snake had blew up. Spike and Caitlin both had to hold him back. He had told Sean he couldn't believe he had violated his trust like this.

"No." Emma then said, pointing at the front door, "And **screw** him!"

Sean smirked to how cute she looked by being so angry. But he didn't blame Snake. "Emma," he said softly, "We knew he'd be mad."

"We knew it but he has no right to!"

Emma couldn't believe Snake acted like that. Then, the door opened, and the devil himself came out. Sean's eyes even widened and Emma turned to see who it was for her to do a double take too. Snake crossed his arms and stopped on the porch, glancing down at Sean.

Emma crossed her arms back but Snake sighed and wasn't ready for a fight with her. He just wanted to talk to Sean. "I want to talk to Sean." He insisted. Emma glared. He sent her a warnful look, "Emma."

The blonde tightened her jaw but scoffed, nodding. She glanced back at Sean who stepped up a few stairs to meet with Snake on the porch. The night was pitch black now, and nothing but the Christmas lights in the bushes and wrapped around the porch were on.

"Go inside, Em." Sean softly said. He nodded at her as she gave him a worried look.

She really didn't want a dead boyfriend. Geez. Boy friend. She loved that.

When Emma was gone, Sean and Snake finally got the balls to look at another since the fight went down earlier.

"Your mom said this has been going on for a while?" Snake asked.

"Not that long-" Sean paused. He wasn't going to bullshit Snake anymore. He owed him that. "Three months? Officially." Or were they official now? Now that they said 'I love you'. Sean smiled slightly to the memory.

"When… How did it happen?" Snake was still shocked. Speechless even. He had no idea what questions to even ask.

Sean tried to explain, "I happened when I came back to town, Snake. I stopped at the diner for a coffee, and I met her. I had no idea she was who she was. It was just.." he knew it'd sound lame, and his eyes casted down as he admitted it, "Love at first site."

 **"** **Love at first site**?" Snake said gruffly and rolled his eyes but then cornered them back at Sean. Sean looked so hopeless, a bit embarressed. That's when Snake could tell he was trying the truth.

I'll be damned. Sean Cameron was wrapped around **his daughters** finger.

Snake actually felt bad and sighed. "Ok. But when you figured out who she was, didn't you try to avoid it? Out of respect?"

"You don't think I did, Snake?" his voice raised, "You've been there for me my whole life. Do you think I wanted to hurt you like this?"

Snake took a moment before revealing, "I'm not hurt."

"Just disappointed. Worse enough." Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'm shocked!" Snake declared but then joked with a small smile, "I didn't think she'd give a guy with the likes of you a chance."

Sean blinked and then snickered, eying Snake. Was he really okay with this? Making jokes already?

Snake rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning back on the porch railing and shrugged his shoulders, "Spike seems to already be in love with the idea of you and Emma together."

Sean shook his head also having a slight laugh to that. The same went with his mother.

"Paige also seems to think you two have something real….." Snake added. He was shocked by that. But now he could see it after this talk with Sean. Maybe the two were in love. "Sean." He looked up at Snake to see his stern look, "Don't ever lie to me again."

Sean swallowed and nodded. Snake leaned off the porch and extended his hand, and Sean shook it. Snake patted his shoulder and then went towards the front door, opening it.

"Come back in, it's cold out here."

(((**)))

"You realise we have to be very, very quiet." Sean mummered, kissing Emma again and again as they slowly fell back onto her bed.

Shocking enough, since she was 18, her parents were allowing Sean to stay the night. It was better than Emma sneaking off and lying to them. They had to get use to it anyways.

"I don't want to be quiet." Emma teased Sean, "Today was a really, really, good day. And tomorrow is Christmas."

Sean chuckled, kissing down her neck and then teased her back, "What'd you ask Santa for?"

Emma smiled, tossing her head back as Sean's mouth moved more down her body, lifting her tank top while doing so. She had on her small booty shorts and his hands were gripping them on each side before ripping them right down.

Emma gasped and forgot the question, clenching the bed sheets and moaning out loud while she laid naked now with her tank top pushed up over her breasts.

"I-unh!" Sean's fingers were now pushing fast and hard inside of her, and Emma struggled to catch her breath. Emma moaned loudly as she closed her eyes in anticipation as she watched Sean's mouth approach her slit but he took so long, torturing her. She held her breath as she waited to feel his tongue work past her lips and barely graze her clit. After several agonizing seconds, her pussy so swollen with desire, contracted almost painfully as his tongue teased the edges of her engorged clit. She moaned so loudly she wondered whether her family could hear. He responded by licking all along her slit. Her arousal was growing almost painful.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" he asked. Without waiting for her answer, he returned to going down on her. She reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair. The sound of his tongue lightly lapping at her made her nearly grit her teeth in raw desire. He was so good. He would ruin every other man for her. Not that there would be another- not after him. Sure as hell not.

She needed him. Now.

"Sean, stop." He continued licking as if he hadn't heard her. Emma realized that her request, preceded and followed by breathy moans, sounded more like an encouragement. "Stop," she repeated, more firmly this time. Again it was as if she hadn't spoken; his tongue continued to nuzzle and tease her clit.

"Sean, fuck me now," she moaned, "please."

Emma had said the magic words. He immediately stopped and crawled back over her, and she spread her legs more apart for his body and entry, which he immediately thrusted into her with. She gasped and gave him a longing look. She had needed this for DAYS.

"God you feel so good, always so good." he hissed as he moved in and out of her. For more balance and so he could thrust inside her faster, he pinned her arms gently over her head. She bit her lip looking up at him and he almost came right there; groaning out loud. She too moaned by how could the speed was now. "You like that, baby?"

"Yeah," she purred. Sean began to fuck her slowly again and she moved her hips in time to meet his thrusts. It was taking him his all not to come. They were so connected it was intoxicating.

"I'm fucking close."

"Then come inside me," she purred.

Her words nearly pushed him over the edge. He grunted and gripped her arms until she feared he might leave bruises. He hesitantly let go, growling as he did as he knew he was erupting and needed to hold something, but he was so protective of her. She watched his face contort and then relax as his orgasm washed over him, each wave of pleasure punctuated by a loud, deep moan. His eyes were closed, and he was so beautiful to her. Handsome, even as he came.

He collapsed down beside her, and she turned onto her side to smirk at him, seeing how dazed and in awe he was after that. "What do you want for Christmas, Sean?"

His eyes still closed, he gave a breathless laugh. "Nothing. Got everything I want."

"Good answer," she teased and yelped when he grabbed her, pulling her in closer to cuddle up against him and they shared a sweet long kiss.

"Get use to me, Nelson. I'm not going anywhere now."

Emma's heart skipped and she couldn't of wanted anything more than **that**. "I love you." She said, running her fingers against his jawline.

His eyes burned into hers. "I love you, Em." He playfully slid his hand down her back and gripped her ass, pulling her into his hardness again. "You were made for me."

She rolled her eyes but laughed, "You're so crude."

"But you love me. You said it, and can't take it back."

"Mhm." She kissed him just as possessively as he usually kissed her. She ended up being rolled ontop and pulled away, staring down at him with her hair falling in her face, "I Do."

It fades to black as all you can hear is her giggle and him chuckle.


End file.
